Blood Strangers
by Mallorysgirl
Summary: Chris Halliwell's got big problems! Being a teenage witch trying to constantly live up to your older brother, whose perfect in your fathers eyes. Life sucks. That is until Chris makes a new friend who maybe more than he seems. Final Chapter up:
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Strangers **

Disclaimer: Don't own, never have. If I did I'd have Drew Fuller's phone number (ahh if only:)

Chris Halliwell sat outside the principal's office again. This was the third time this week and it was only Thursday. It wasn't like he went looking for trouble, but trouble always found him.

He could see his mother nodding her head understandingly at whatever Mrs Allen was saying. Chris couldn't see her face, but he could tell from the way she hung her head that she was sick and tired of all this. He knew his mother had enough on her plate what with the club and the many demons she had to deal with and he felt guilty, he didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't help getting into trouble. Isn't that what fourteen year old boys are supposed to do?

Piper came out of the office and motioned for him to follow her. "Well," she began with a sigh "Do you want the good news? Or the bad news?"

"The good news," Chris answered. There was no way he wanted the bad news.

"Well the good news is I have a helper around the house and club for a week. Because the bad news is you've been suspended,"

"Mom I ..,"

"Save it Christopher!" she cut him off. That's when he knew he was in real trouble. She only ever called him Christopher when he had done something wrong. Otherwise it was Chris, Chrissy or even Peanut; But Christopher was only ever saved for special occasions. And if it was Christopher Perry Halliwell he was really in the shit!

Piper fished into her bag for the keys to her jeep "Why is it you can never keep out of trouble Christopher," she asked getting into the car.

"Mom I didn't mean to, it's just…"

"Just what? Come on Chris tell me why you are always causing me such grief. Don't I have enough to cope with,"

Chris just stared out of the window watching the traffic pass by. "You don't understand mom. I only hit Tommy because…" he trailed off.

Piper saw the tears forming in her baby's eyes. She couldn't stay mad at him. "Because?" she gently urged.

"Because he said I had no dad. He said that because dad was never around he didn't love me,"

Piper felt like her heart was breaking. She hated the thought of Chris feeling so unloved by his father. But she could understand why he felt so abandoned by Leo. Because that was whathe had become very good at doing, abandoning those who loved him. "Listen Peanut, I know your dad isn't around much and that it can seem like he doesn't care. But.."

"But what mom? Please don't try to make excuses for him. You and I both know that I can't even compare,"

"Compare to what honey?"

"Wyatt," he answered quietly. He looked over at his mother and saw her pained expression. He knew the mention of his older brother would evoke painful memories. Wyatt had disappeared before Chris had been born. They had discovered that the elders had taken him in the middle of the night. Their excuse, the child was too powerful to be exposed to magic. They had told the family that they were concerned that Wyatt may abuse the powers he had been given and that they had bound them and placed him with another family, a none magical family.

Nothing had ever been the same since. After Wyatt's kidnapping Leo had lost it. Went into his own little bubble of grief and wouldn't let anyone else in. He had wanted answers and when he hadn't got the ones he wanted, he sought revenge. He had caused the death of many elders in his anger and because of this he had left his family in fear that those left 'up there' would harm them in an attempt to dish out some sort of punishment for crossing them.

Piper basically had to raise Chris as a single mother. Sure she had her sisters there to support her, but it's not the same as having your husband there beside you. Leo had rejected Chris from the start. At first Piper thought she was imaging it. Wyatt had only been taken about six months before and she dismissed it, that Leo was just busy searching for their son. But as time went on she noticed that Leo wouldn't even pick Chris up, even in situations where he had no excuse not to, he would find one. It angered her, Chris hadn't done anything wrong, he'd just been born. She was hurting too. She'd lost her son and was scared that the elders were now going to take the other. She had needed her husband, damn it! Yet he was never there. Not then and certainly not now.

She pulled into the drive of the manor and turned off the ignition. Things were going to change though. It was about time that Leo took responsibility for his son. She was going to make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"LEO!" Leo could hear Piper calling him. Well it started out as calling. Now it was screaming.

Concerned that there may be a demon attack He quickly orbed into the manor, only to find a pissed looking Piper waiting for him.

"What's happened?" Leo asked panicked "Has a demon attacked? Is everyone alright?"

"No everyone isn't alright," Piper answered "Chris isn't alright!"

"WHAT!" Leo cried "What happened? Did a demon…" He trailed off, not wanting to hear the answer.

"No a demon didn't get at him,"

"Then what?" Leo asked getting rather annoyed that Piper wasn't giving him a straight answer.

"He's been suspended from school for fighting,"

"What! You called me down here to what reprimand him is that it," Leo answered harshly "Jesus Piper. I thought there'd been an attack. I don't have time for this,"

"You got something better to do huh?" she asked, "Do you at least want to know why he was fighting. Or can't you spare me or him five minutes?"

Leo sighed and sat down "Alright why was he fighting?"

"A boy at school told him that his dad didn't love him,"

"So that gives him an excuse to go around hitting people?"

"Oh course not! That's not my point. Chris feels unloved by you,"

Leo jumped up from the sofa angrily "Oh I don't have time for this,"

"No! You never do, do you Leo," she accused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked defensively

"When it comes to Chris you never have the time. You never have!" Piper could feel herself getting more and more angry with her ex husband. "He needs his father,"

"I can't do this right now," Leo began to leave but Piper grabbed at his orbs.

"No Leo," Piper began "Don't you leave me to deal with this on my own again, you did that fourteen years ago,"

"That's not fair,"

"No what wasn't fair, was you leaving me to bring up our son on my own, while you went your one man crusade,"

"I was trying to find our son," Leo yelled.

"I know that. But you do have another son. Remember him!" Piper yelled back.

Leo didn't answer her; he just stood looking at his shoes as Piper carried on ranting. When she had finished she waited for him to answer her, but he didn't he just orbed out leaving her alone.

Leo orbed up to the golden gate bridge and sat watching the traffic below. What Piper said had hurt. "You do have another son. Remember him!" Of course he did. He knew that he hadn't really been fair to Chris, never being there for the boy, but that didn't mean that he wasn't watching over him. Piper didn't know this. She didn't know of all the times that Leo had been watching his family from the shadows. She didn't know that Leo had spent so many nights just watching Chris sleep; even now he still kept an eye on his son, on his baby. It wasn't that he didn't love him. He did more than life he was just scared of showing him. Scared that if he did that the elders would take him to. His world fell apart after Wyatt was taken; the elders now knew how to hurt him and after what he had done to seek revenge, he feared that they would go after getting theirs too. So that was why he had abandoned his family, left them when they needed him the most, because he was scared that they would be harmed, if he stayed around.

All of a sudden Leo doubled over in pain, he pulled his legs up from over the bar and curled up in a ball. The feeling was so intense that Leo began to feel dizzy. He knew where it was coming from, he knew who was causing it. Chris! Chris was in trouble, real trouble that he couldn't get out of. Using all the strength he had Leo tried to sense his son.

Realising Chris was outside P3, he quickly orbed over there to find him lying on the floor surrounded by a group of boys. "Hey," Leo yelled pushing the boys out of the way so he could get to Chris. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked angrily.

"That's just a warning Halliwell," the ringleader spat totally ignoring Leo "Get in my face again and I'll finish what I started," he added before walking away. Leo helped Chris into the sitting position, checking no one was around began to heal his wounds. "What was that all about?" Leo asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter,"

"Are they bullying you?" Leo asked as he finished healing him. Chris remained silent. Leo decided not to push the subject. Chris wouldn't open up him anyway. "Well you'll live," Leo said pulling Chris up off the floor. "I take it you don't want your mother knowing about this," Chris nodded gratefully.

Chris could sense that Leo felt just as awkward as he did. It was sad really; this was his father, yet he couldn't think of anything to say to him. "Well," Leo was the first to speak "I better get going,"

"Thanks dad," Chris answered as Leo dissolved into blue orbs, leaving him alone.

**Authors note: Ok i'm not sure about this chapter. But it's leading up the main part of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews I've got. I really appreciate it. I should really be doing my homework, which funnily enough is researching into magic, but I wanted to get another chapter done. Hope you like it:)**

Chapter Three

Chris was still stuck on punishment duty at the club. True to her word Piper had made Chris work off his suspension from school by helping at P3 and cleaning the house. Today was his last day as he went back to school tomorrow, something he wasn't looking forward to.

When he got suspended everyone thought that he had overacted to what Tommy had said. But there was more to it than that. Tommy has been making his life a misery for months and the crack about his dad was the final straw and before he could stop himself he lashed out. That only made things worse. Tommy and his mates must have followed him to the club yesterday because when he went out to dump some trash into the dumpster in the ally behind, they jumped him. He had been tempted to use his powers against Tommy, sending him flying across the ally, but he knew that would risk exposure, so he hadn't fought back. If it hadn't been for his dad turning up he was sure he was about to get his head kicked in.

He couldn't understand why his dad had turned up, he hadn't called for him, and when he did he hardly ever showed up. So why then? Whatever the reason Chris was grateful for it.

He really didn't want to go back to school tomorrow, as much as he hated being grounded and made to help out at the club, it was better than school. Better than facing Tommy again. The thought made Chris sick to his stomach. It was sad really, he faced demons everyday, helped stop all kinds of evil, yet he couldn't defend himself against a school bully.

He couldn't understand why Tommy hated him so much. He hadn't done anything wrong. Until he pushed him too far Chris had tried to stay out of the guy's way. It wasn't like he had a lot of enemies; it was just that he didn't really have many friends. Being a teenage witch could sometimes be a real pain in the ass. He didn't have anyone to share his biggest secret with. And it wasn't as if he could take anyone home, because it was more than likely that a demon would shimmer in and attack. How was he going to explain that? "Oh that was just a demon, you see they really exist, as do witches, I'm one, as is my mom and aunts, oh yeah and my dad's an angel who died in the second world war," He'd be shipped off to the closest asylum and he knew it.

It was times like this that he wished that Wyatt was still around. He always wondered what it would have been like growing up with his big brother. Would they get on? He hoped so. Would they look a like? No probably not. Chris had seen pictures of Wyatt as a baby. He had his fathers colouring, blonde hair and blue eyes, while Chris looked more like his mother, he had her brown hair and facial features. Chris bet that if Wyatt were still around that Tommy wouldn't be picking on him. He could imagine his brother beating him up for bullying Chris. He could picture him, his brother, his mom and dad all together. Doing the silly little things that most families take for granted, like going grocery shopping, sitting around at the dinner table, and taking a family holiday. The thought of building sandcastles with his brother, and playing catch with his father made him smile sadly, because this was something that would never happen.

"Hey buddy," His aunt Paige's voice pulled him back from his thoughts. "Is your mom around?"

"Yeah, she's out the back in the office,"

"Thanks. I bet you can't wait for parole from this place," Paige joked "Bet school's looking more appealing by the minute huh?"

"No!" Chris answered sharper than he meant to.

"Is everything ok Chris?" Paige asked concerned.

Auntie Paige always had a way of sensing when Chris was upset or hiding something. She said it was a gift, to Chris however it was justa hindrance.

"Yeah," Chris sighed "Just thinking,"

"About?"

"Wyatt,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Chris added "Auntie Paige do you think dad would love me anymore if Wyatt was around?"

"Oh honey," Paige sighed wrapping her arm around Chris' shoulder "Your dad does love you. It's just since your brother well he's be in a dark place,"

"I'll never live up to the memory of him will I?" Chris asked sadly

"We wouldn't want you to Chris. You are a different person to him. We wouldn't want you to be anyone but yourself," Paige said hugging him "We love you for you. We love you just as much as we loved, love Wyatt,"

"Thanks auntie Paige," Chris answered smiling.

"Your welcome honey," Paige said letting him go "I'm off to talk to your mother,"

"About anything important?"

"Oh you know, Demons, Warlocks," Paige answered turning back to him with a grin "Same old, same old!"

"Yeah," Chris answered quietly after Paige had left "Me too tomorrow, back to school, back to being alone and terrorised. Same old, same old!" Chris sighed turning his attention back the tables.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Chris sweetie breakfast's ready," Piper called up the stairs to her son. Chris pulled the covers further over his head to block out his mother's voice. That didn't last long, because Piper was pulling back the covers. "Chris honey, come on time for school,"

Chris groaned something inaudible as Piper began to gently shake him. "Mom, I feel sick. I don't think I'm well enough to go to school," Piper felt his forehead. "Well you don't have a fever. I think you'll be well enough to go to school,"

"But what if I'm sick?"

"Then they can call me at P3. Chris it's your first day back after your suspension. You can't miss your first day back," Piper thought Chris was going to say something, but he didn't he just looked down at the floor. "Honey you can tell me if something wrong,"

"Nothings wrong mom," Chris answered with a fake smile.

"Sure?"

"Yeah. You know me I just don't like school,"

Piper gave a small laugh "Alright honey. Get dressed because your breakfast's getting cold," Chris nodded and watched his mother leave, dreading the day ahead.

* * *

Chris made his way through the busy halls of his high school. He had just finished Chemistry and wanted to get out before anyone noticed he was missing. He had gym now and he couldn't face it. It wasn't that he hated the lesson. It was basketball and he loved basketball, it was the only sport he was any good at. No the reason he could face the lesson was that Tommy was going to be there and the last time he had basketball with Tommy he had spent more time being shoved to the ground than actually playing the sport. Chris headed for behind the rubbish bins at the back entrance of the school, he was making his way over towards the old tennis court. None of the teachers came down here, this part of the school was off limits to both the staff and the students, but lately Chris had begun to come here a lot to think. As he turned the corner at the back of the old science block, which backed on to the old tennis court Tommy, stepped out. "Avoiding me Halliwell," he asked.

"Nnno," Chris stammered backing closer to the wall.

"I think we have some unfinished business don't you?" Tommy asked towering over Chris.

Chris didn't answer, he just closed his eyes waiting for Tommy to do whatever he was going to do. How the hell are you going to get out of this one Halliwell, he thought to himself. Option one he could call for his dad, but he doubted whether he'd actually come, plus that would risk exposure. Two, he could try using his telekinesis and send Tommy flying but again that would risk exposure. Three he could orb, but again with the damn exposure. God right now he'd give anything to have his mother's power to freeze. Option Four was to stand up for himself and try to give Tommy a good kick in before he got in first. Or five was to run.

Chris opted to run.

"Back off Tommy," Chris yelled pushing him away. But before he could get past, Tommy punched him hard in the face causing him to fall to the floor. What happened next was a blur. He remembered putting his hands up to his face trying to shield himself from the blows, wishing that he had someone to help him, the next thing he knew Tommy was being pulled off him and thrown at the wall. At first Chris thought he'd done it using his TK abilities. Then he saw that someone else was there too. Maybe it was his dad again. Maybe Leo had realised he was in danger and had orbed in to help him. Chris looked up at the figure, and for a split second thought it was him.

"Leave him alone," That wasn't Leo's voice.

"What's it got to do with you? This is none of your business," Tommy spat trying to get to his feet, the impact of the wall had knocked the wind out of him and he was struggling to catch his breath.

"I'm making it my business, now back off," the stranger answered forcibly. Tommy stood up, holding onto his side and quickly made his way back towards the building.

"You alright?" the stranger asked.

Chris nodded looking up at the tall guy with short blonde hair. He held his hand out for Chris, who took it, pulling him up from the ground. "Thanks for what you did back there. I'm Chris,"

"Nice to meet you Chris, I'm Matt," he answered, "What was going on back there,"

"That was Tommy," Chris explained "He's always giving me grief. He must have followed me here,"

"You cutting class?"

Chris nodded.

"Me too," Matt told him "Thought I was the only person who knew about this place," They made their way over to the wall Matt had just thrown Tommy against and sat down.

"I've been coming here a lot lately," Chris told him. "It's a good place to think,"

"Yeah I know," Matt agreed "So what year you in then?"

"Nine. You?"

"Eleven," Matt answered "So why you cutting class?"

"Mainly because of Tommy, I had basketball with him and I couldn't face it,"

"Is that the only reason?"

"No. I'm just having a rough time of it at the moment. It's a long story,"

"Well you could give me the cliff notes version if you wanted," Matt answered "That is if you want. I'm a good listener,"

Chris gave him a small smile. It was actually nice to have someone to talk to for a change. "My life's a little messed up at the moment. You see my dad's never really around much. I don't think he even loves me. My brother was kidnapped fifteen years ago when he was a baby and my dad's been looking for him ever since. I think he wishes that it had been me that was taken not Wyatt,"

"Wyatt's your brother,"

"Yeah. He was taken before I was born,"

"That's terrible," Matt answered shocked "And I thought I had it rough,"

"Why?" Chris asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Matt said shaking his head slightly.

"Believe me," Chris answered with a small laugh "After some of the things I've seen, I'd believe anything,"

"Alright," Matt said getting up "But not here, lets get out of this hell hole,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chris looked around the abandoned mausoleum. "Why have you brought we here?" Chris asked.

"Well this is my second favourite place to think,"

"Okkaay," Chris answered, "Bit weird. Cool. But a bit weird," Chris grinned. "So are you going to tell me what your big secret is?"

"Well," Matt began "I'm not normal,"

Chris laughed, "Who is?"

Matt looked at Chris solemnly "No man, I'm serious. I can do things,"

"Like what?"

Matt hesitated. He had never shown anyone this before and was worried that Chris might freak out, and he didn't want that. Chris seemed like a nice guy and he didn't really have any friends; he found it hard to make them, especially when he felt so different to everyone else.

"I'll show you," Matt answered and dissolved into blue and white orbs in front of Chris.

For a split second Chris thought that he had imagined it. Matt had orbed. How the hell was that possible? Matt appeared in front of him again. "Well now you know how much of a freak I am,"

Chris couldn't help but laugh. Matt gave him a dirty look. "Thanks, I let you in on the biggest secret I've got and you laugh at me. I'm a freak and you find it funny,"

Chris managed to compose himself "Well if you're a freak then..." Chris orbed out in front of Matt and appeared behind him "… then so am I!"

Matt span round to face him looking like his jaw had dropped. "What? How?"

"It's called orbing," Chris told him.

"Orbing?"

"Yeah it's a form of travel that whitelighters possess," Chris realised that this wasn't clearing anything up because Matt still looked bewildered. "A whitelighter is an angel, that looks after witches,"

"Witches!" Matt repeated giving Chris a look that said he thought he was insane. Or just plain making it up.

"I know it's a lot to take in,"

"No it's not, because it's not real," Matt dismissed the idea "Because that sort of thing doesn't exist,"

"Yes it does! You and I are living proof of that," Chris answered enthusiastically "Look can you think of any other explanation,"

Matt shook his head. No he couldn't, but this was the fantastic, Chris was talking about the impossible. Magic didn't exist. Did it?

"Come on I'll prove it to you," Chris said taking hold of Matt's hand and orbing them both back to the manor.

* * *

"Where are we?" Matt asked.

"The attic in my house," Chris answered "If I show you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone about it,"

"Okay,"

Matt followed Chris over to a large book that was placed on a stand in the centre of the room. "This is the Book of Shadows," Chris told him.

"What's in it?"

"Spells, incantations, information about demons, warlocks, that sort of thing," Chris answered casually.

"Right," Matt eyed him sceptically "Because that's the sort of thing every family has in their attic,"

"Were not your typical family," Chris grinned "I know it's hard to believe but I'm part whitelighter, part witch,"

"Huh?"

"The whitelighter part I've already explained. My dad's an angel who guides witches. He was my mom's whitelighter. She's a witch and they got married and had me and my brother. That makes me a whitelighter witch. If I was a full whitelighter then I would be dead,"

"Dead!"

"Yeah, I take it that you're not a full whitelighter,"

"I sure hope not!" Matt answered

"You'd know if you were dead Matt," Chris joked "So one of your parents must be a whitelighter,"

"I don't think so," Matt answered sure of himself "I once asked my mom if she believed in magic and she told me that only existed in storybooks,"

"Well magic is really real. Believe me," Chris answered, "Do you have any other powers?"

"Yeah," Matt answered, "If that's what you call them. I sometimes see things before they happen,"

"The power of premonition, my aunt Phoebe has that one,"

"And sometimes strange things happen when I'm around, like once I was running late for a lesson and I kept thinking I wish that time would stop so I could get to class in time and it did, everyone froze,"

Chris smiled "The power to freeze, that's the one my mom has. You're a witch too,"

"That's not possible my parents would have to magical too,"

"Maybe they are, but they haven't told you,"

"No I don't think so," Matt stood next to Chris who was looking through the book. When Matt began to thumb at the pages that he and Chris were touching it began to glow. "What the…?"

"I don't know," Chris answered worried "It's never done this before," they both let go of the book and the glowing stopped. To make sure they weren't imagining it they both reached for the book at the same time and it began to glow as it had before.

Pulling away again, Chris had a thought. "I think the book knows you,"

"But how?"

"I don't know," Chris walked over to a trunk in the corner of the room and opened it. He pulled out a box inside and opened it. "Matt, come here,"

Matt made his way over to him. "What,"

"If I give you something do you think you could try and get a premonition off it?"

"I can try, but I've never been able to control it before,"

Chris handed him a small tatty teddy bear. Matt took it from him and was thrown into a vision.

Where am I? Matt thought. He saw a woman peering over him. He'd seen her before in his dreams; she had brown hair and brown eyes. "Night baby," She soothed "Sweet dreams," Then she was gone and he was alone in the dark, he couldn't see much, the nightlight in the room wasn't very bright. Then the room became brighter. There were two men dressed in golden robes. They reached for him. He watched as a small boy was lifted from a cot. Then they were gone, the baby was gone and he was back in Chris' attic crouched over.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked

Matt was shaking. "No.I was in a bedroom and I saw a baby being stolen. These men dressed in gold took him. I thought they were coming for me,"

Chris digested the information "Was there anything else?"

"Yeah. Before the baby was taken, there was a woman. She was looking at me. She had brown hair and brown eyes,"

Chris reached into the trunk and handed Matt a photograph. "That's her," Matt exclaimed excitedly "That's the woman from my vision," Matt looked at the picture again and saw the woman holding a small boy.

"That's my mom with my brother Wyatt," Chris told him.

"I don't understand. What does this mean?" Matt asked unsure.

"I think it means that you're my brother," Chris answered "I think it means your Wyatt,"

**Authors note: Ah shock! Ok so we all knew that this was where it was heading. Thanks for sticking with me. Sorry it's taken a few days to update Uni keep expecting to see work from me and they won't except this story as homework. I'll try and keep updating regularly.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews i've gotten, you've been really encouraging. **

**To Charmedbaby11 in answer to your question you win lots lollypops:) (smiles)**

Matt starred at Chris blankly. "What!"he exclaimed "You…. You think I'm your brother. You think I'm Wyatt?"

"Yeah," Chris answered cautiously. Matt didn't seem to be thrilled with what he was suggesting.

"No," Matt said shaking his head more than he really needed to. "No it's not possible," It couldn't be, he thought to himself. If he was Wyatt then his family weren't his family. The people, who he had been calling mom and dad for the past fifteen years, weren't who he thought they were. They wouldn't be his parents and he wasn't going to accept that.

"I…I need to go," Matt informed him getting up from the floor and heading for the door.

"Matt wait… Please," Chris pleaded.

Matt span around looking at Chris angrily. "Your Mad Chris! Your bloody Mad!" he answered shaking his head in disbelief.

"Please, just listen to me," Chris begged "Two minutes that all I ask. Then if you still think I'm a basket case then I won't stop you running for the hills!"

Matt could see that Chris genuinely believed what he was saying. He had to admit that he wanted to know why this kid, that he had known for just a couple of hours believed without a doubt that he was his long lost brother. Matt nodded in agreement. "Alright two minutes,"

"Okay," Chris began. "If you weigh up all the evidence it all points to this conclusion. Firstly you have the ability to not just orb, but to freeze time and see the past and future. These are powers that you have got too have inherited from your parents. You yourself said that you don't believe your mom and dad posses these powers,"

Matt just nodded; he didn't believe that his parents could do the things that he could, for a start they would of told him. They were terrible at keeping secrets. He remembered once when he was six his pet hamster Ben had died and his parents had bought a replacement and decided not to tell him. It would of worked too if his mother hadn't of broken down and confessed all to him as soon as he had seen the animal. He couldn't understand why she had told him. He hadn't noticed the difference, it looked the same and it wasn't as if the hamster was going to introduced it's self as an impostor, now was it!

Matt refocused his attention on Chris and what he was saying. "Then there's the fact that you had the premonition, the fact that you described in detail my brothers disappearance. You recognised my mother as soon as you saw her,"

"Chris I'd just had a head splitting vision in which she guest starred, so that could explain that one," Matt argued.

"Maybe so," Chris answered. He wasn't giving up yet. "But then there's also the book. It knew you. There was a connection. When we both touched it there was a feeling, wasn't there?"

Matt nodded "Yeah," he sighed, Chris' argument was becoming more and more convincing. "There was some sort of bond,"

"Exactly!" Chris' face lit up with excitement. "When you saved me from that pasting Tommy was about to give me, for a split second, when I saw you I thought you were my dad. You look so much like him,

"I don't know Chris. This is all just too much," Matt's voice faltered with emotion. "If what you say is true, then my whole life has, is a lie. I don't think I can handle this at the moment. I'm sorry," Matt apologised heading down the attic stairs.

Chris quickly followed him "Matt wait!" Chris wasn't giving up that easy. Matt was Wyatt. That he was sure of. Even if all the evidence wasn't there. There was this feeling; Matt had summed it up perfectly. A bond, they had a connection, they both knew it. They were both outsiders, who didn't exactly fit in. They had found each other this morning. Both cutting class and being in the same place at the same time. All of this was more than a coincidence. He wasn't letting his brother go that easy. It might take some time but Matt would come round to the idea eventually, this was just shock.

Matt rounded the corner at the bottom of the attic stairs and bumped straight into Piper. "Hey there," she answered with a smile. "What's the rush?"

Matt just stared at her. If by some small chance what Chris was saying was true then this was his mother. If he was Wyatt then his was the woman that he should be calling mom. "I…I," he stuttered

"This my friend mom," Chris answered from behind Matt "Mom this is Matt. Matt this is my mom,"

"Nice to meet you Matt," Piper smiled warmly at him.

Matt just starred again. Finally he found the words "Yeah, you too. Sorry I have to go," He ran past Piper towards the stairs that led to the ground floor. Piper gave Chris a look that said 'what the hell', but he ignored it and quickly followed Matt down the stairs.

Piper followed to hearing her son call for his friend. "Matt wait we need to talk about this,"

"No we don't," Matt yelled. He stopped dead when he saw a woman being thrown against a wall.

"Paige!" Piper screamed. She tried to blow him up but he shimmered out and back in before she had chance too. "Leo," she screamed "Leo get down here. Paige is hurt,"

The familiar sound of orbing filled the room. "What's going on?" Leo asked barely dodging a fireball.

"Demon," Piper yelled as more demons shimmered in "Heal Paige,"

Leo ran to her side and began to heal her. Paige woke with a start "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she answered as Leo helped her up "Chris look out!" she screamed noticing an energy ball being thrown at her nephew. Both Paige and Leo watched in horror as ball closed in on Chris. Chris saw it coming just in time and orbed out of its path. He re-materialised next to his aunt and father just in time to see another energy ball being thrown. This time it was at Matt, who had been frozen to the spot since the attack had begun.

"Matt," Chris screamed. But it was no good. Matt seemed paralysed.

He could hear Chris, but he couldn't register what he was saying. All he knew was that a bright ball of something that was probably going to kill him was heading straight at him. He closed his eyes. I'm going to die, he thought. Please, Please God get me out of this. It seemed like an eternity, but nothing happened. He was waiting for something to happen. But it never did! Opening his eyes he was met by four stunned faces starring back at him. Well three stunned faces, Chris' was just grinning. After a moment he noticed something weird. Everything around him had a strange blue tinge to it. A blue dome surrounded him.

The adults were still starring at him. Chris' mother had tears in her eyes. Matt closed his as she uttered the one name he really didn't want to hear. "Wyatt!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Matt was starting to feel a little uneasy. Chris' family were all staring at him, but nobody was saying anything, however he could tell from the looks on their faces that they were just as surprised as he was.

There was also the small factor of the blue dome thing that was surrounding him. Matt looked at Chris nervously "Ah Chris," he asked motioning to his blue cage.

"It's a shield Matt," Chris educated him "You can lower it now, the demons are gone,"

"How?"

"My mom and aunt vanquished them," Chris informed him.

"No, what I mean is how do I get the damn shield down?"

"Oh," Chris realised "I think you just wish it down. Try it,"

"Okay," Matt agreed unsure "God I feel stupid doing this!" he sighed, "I wish the shield away,"

Nothing happened!

"Ok that worked well," Matt, observed sarcastically.

"Hey guys," Phoebe called as she came down the stairs "What was all that noise,"

"Demon attack," Paige answered

"Who's this guy?" Phoebe asked

"Wyatt," Piper and Leo answered in unison.

"WHAT!" Phoebe answered surprised.

"How many times," Matt answered angrily "I am not Wyatt," As he yelled his shield grew larger and became bluer.

"I can't think why the shields staying up. There's no threat anymore," Chris answered steering the conversation away from the subject of Matt being Wyatt.

"He feels we're the threat," Phoebe answered. She could feel the fear and uncertainty from this boy. It was so strong that she felt sick.

"What about me," Chris asked "Do you see me as a threat?"

"No, you're my friend," Matt answered

"Well then try taking your shield down again. If you trust me then you know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you,"

Matt nodded and closed his eyes. He didn't know why but he trusted Chris but he did. Maybe it was that connection thing he kept going on about. Matt opened his eyes to find the room had changed back to its normal colour and that his shield had gone.

Matt noticed that Chris had that mile wide grin from before spread across his face again. "What you smiling at?" Matt asked defensively.

"And that would be another power," Chris answered indirectly.

"He has more," Phoebe asked

"Yeah," Chris confirmed. "He has the power to orb, freeze time and have premonitions, like you aunt Phoebe. I wonder how many other powers you have?" Chris answered turning to Matt.

Leo had stayed quiet throughout most of this conversation mainly because he was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe it, his search was finally over! This boy in front of him was Wyatt. There was no doubt in his mind that Chris' friend was his son. The boy was a mirror image of him at sixteen. Leo felt a sense of relief wash over him. That part of him that felt lost was whole again. His baby was back where he belonged; their family could be together again.

"Wyatt," Leo spoke so softly that he had thought he hadn't been heard.

"I'm not Wyatt," Matt repeated again, his emotions getting the better of him. He began backing away from Leo towards the door.

"Son please," Leo pleaded slowly walking towards him.

"Dad," Chris cautioned "Maybe you should back off a bit," But Leo ignored Chris and carried on making his way over to Matt.

"I'm not Wyatt," Matt repeated getting more and more worked up by the second "I'm Matthew Peter Turner. I'm an only child and my mom's a school teacher and my dad's a lawyer," He turned to Chris with tears in his eyes. "I...I have to go Chris. I'm sorry," And with that Matt orbed out.

"Nice one dad," Chris snapped exasperated "You really screwed that one. Didn't you?"

"Chris," Piper warned "Don't talk to your father like that,"

Chris shifted uncomfortably under his mothers gaze. She was upset and she wanted answered, they all did and he was the one who going to have to provide them.

"Chris," Leo began "We really need to talk about this. We need to know if that's really Wyatt,"

"I don't believe you!" Chris yelled "The first time you ever really want to talk to me and surprise, surprise it's about Wyatt," Something's never change, he thought.

"Chris I..."

Chris couldn't believe his father. "You must be really pleased, you've got your twice blessed back," he yelled before running up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door. Leo was about to go after him, but Piper stopped him.

"What the hell was that all about?" Leo asked oblivious.

"Just leave him for now,"

"WHAT!" Leo exclaimed "Are you mad. That boy is Wyatt! Our son! I want to know what Chris knows,"

"So do I," Piper answered "If this is Wyatt, I want to know just as much as you do. But don't go pushing Chris all right. Or you wont get any answers,"

"Where are you going?" Leo asked her as she made her way up the stairs.

"I'm going to talk to our son,"

"Oh so it's ok for you to go and talk to Chris, but not for me,"

"Yes,"

"Why's that?" Leo asked rather annoyed.

"Because Leo unlike you I actually have a relationship with our younger son," Piper stated as a matter of fact before heading up the stairs to Chris leaving Leo at a loss for words.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Piper stood leaning against the doorframe of Chris' bedroom. She knew she should leave him to cool down, but the neurotic mother in her told her to go in there and talk to him.

When Piper sat down on the edge off Chris' bed he lay there with his back to her. "Chris sweetie," she soothed stroking his brown hair. He turned to her and she could tell from his red-rimmed eyes that he'd been crying.

"Why does everything with him always have to revolve around Wyatt?" Chris asked quietly turning away from her again.

Piper sighed sadly. She didn't have an answer to that. She wished she had, she wished that she could say something comforting to Chris. But she knew whatever she said wouldn't take away fourteen years of abandonment. So she did the only thing she could think of, she was just his mom. She lay down on her side next to him and pulled him into a hug. She rested her chin on his shoulder and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Don't you want to know about Wyatt?"

"Yeah, but he can wait. Let me focus on you first," Chris smiled despite the tears that were threatening to fall. He could always count on his mom; she had been there all his life, unlike his dad. He knew that she more than anyone wanted to know of any news of Wyatt, but she was putting his welfare before a boy she didn't know, something that he knew Leo wouldn't do.

"I'm fine mom really," Chris lied "I want to tell you about Matt, sorry Wyatt anyway," Chris pulled out of the embrace and sat up "You wanna go get dad. I know he's itching to know what's going on,"

Piper nodded and got up to leave "Mom,"

"Yeah," she asked turning her attention back to him.

"Do I look like I've been crying?"

"A little baby," she answered truthfully. Wiping away the remaining tearstains around his eyes.

"I don't want dad to see me upset,"

"Maybe he should sweetie," Piper answered, "Maybe if he sees how upset you are it may give him the kick up the butt he needs,"

"What to be the perfect father," Chris answered rolling his eyes "I don't think so,"

"Alright sweetie. I'll fix it," Piper sighed. She knew she shouldn't use magic to cover the way Chris felt but she also understood that it wasn't fair for him to feel uncomfortable about being upset and she knew that he would feel embarrassed if his father knew he had been crying.

"I'm only doing this the once though and it's only because I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in front of your father," Chris nodded and Piper began reciting a spell.

"_**Let what is seen, be unseen,**_

_**As what is real becomes a dream.**_

_**Hide the pain that is evident upon Chris' face,**_

_**Let it be dealt with another time, another place,"**_

Piper watched as her sons' sad eyes lost their red and puffy swelling and returned to their normal state. She however could see that behind that mask he wore, that told the rest of the world that everything was fine, it wasn't. It was in his eyes. They were eyes that showed so much emotion even when his face didn't.

"You ready to face him?" Chris nodded.

"I'll go get him then," Piper said heading for the door.

"Mom,"

"Yeah honey,"

"Thanks," Chris smiled.

"That's ok," Piper answered before leaving to go get Leo.

* * *

Chris watched his father closely as he followed his mother into his bedroom.

"Chris I..."

"It's alright," Chris interrupted "I understand that you want to know everything I do about Wyatt,"

Leo nodded. Waiting downstairs had been driving him crazy. He knew that Piper was right if he pushed Chris he wouldn't get the answers he so desperately needed.

"I only met Matt, sorry Wyatt…" Chris corrected himself for his parents benefit "…today. I've been having trouble at school," Chris finally admitted.

"What trouble?" Piper asked getting into full mom mode.

"Some of the guys from school have been giving me a hard time,"

"The ones from the other day?" Leo asked. Chris nodded.

"What! Wait!" Piper turned to Leo angrily. "You knew our son was being picked on and you never said anything about it,"

"Chris didn't want me to," he explained.

"Oh, so you pick that particular subject to be the first in which you take notice of what Chris really wants," Piper spat angrily.

Both Leo and Chris felt embarrassed by Piper's comment. "Mom please, were getting off track,"

"Sorry honey," she answered her son and flashing a glare at Leo that told him she would be dealing with him later.

"Anyway as I was saying. I was on the floor about to get my head kicked in and Matt pulled Tommy off me. When I first saw him I thought it was dad. He looks so much like him."

"So we got talking and he said he was different to everybody else. When I asked him what he meant he orbed,"

Although they knew that this boy was Wyatt, Piper and Leo were still taken by surprise at this information.

"He has witch powers as well as whitelighter too. It has to be Wyatt mom. It can't be anyone else. I showed him the book and when we both touched it something strange happened,"

"What?" Leo asked

"It began to glow. It only happened when we touched it at the same time. There was some sort of connection, I can't explain it, but it was weird. That's when I started thinking that Matt was Wyatt, so I asked him if he could try and get a premonition if I gave him an object. I gave him my old teddy bear, you know the one that was Wyatt's," Chris told his mom.

"Did he see anything?" Piper asked afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, he saw his kidnapping. He said he saw you saying goodnight to him and then after you were gone, there were men in gold robes who took him," Chris noticed the tears that began to fall down his mothers face. He didn't want to upset her by dragging up the painful memories of the past, but he knew that she wanted the truth so he carried on. "That's everything, expect for that blue domey thing you saw,"

His parents starred blankly as they tried to digest what Chris had told them. "It's him isn't it mom, it's Wyatt,"

"Yeah honey," Piper swallowed "You found him," she smiled proudly.

"No," Chris corrected her "We found each other,"

Leo smiled and shook his head. It was rather ironic that after all these years of searching; he wasn't the one to find his son. Between them Wyatt and Chris had found each other. They were extraordinary! They had the sort of sibling bond that he had only ever seen once and that was with the Charmed ones. It made sense really they were sons of a charmed one and when Phoebe and Piper had found Paige after Prue's death there had been the same sort of connection.

"Well what do we do now?" Leo asked "I don't think that Wyatt's going to be coming back anytime soon do you,"

Chris smiled "Don't worry dad, something tells me that he'll be back sooner than you think,"

Leo looked at him puzzled. "Come on," Chris said motioning for them to follow. They did and as they reached the bottom of the stairs they came face to face with a very shaken up Matt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Matt was on a mission to find out the truth. Orbing home he made his way up to the attic. It was a lot like the one that Chris had in his home; the only difference was that his didn't have a great big spell book in the middle of the room.

He began rummaging through boxes in search of something that would prove that he was Matthew Turner, not his Wyatt Halliwell that everybody seemed hell bent on mistaking him for.

Shifting through the boxes of memorabilia something occurred to Matt. Why weren't there any pictures of him as a baby? He had only ever seen images of himself from the age of two upwards. The living room was plastered with images of him growing up, yet he had never recalled seeing an image of himself as a baby. He remembered asking his mom to see them, thinking back she seemed a bit cagey about the subject dismissing him with 'there probably in the attic. I'll find them out for you later'. She never did though. If he had pushed the subject would he have found out the one thing he was desperately trying to disprove? That he wasn't their son.

He couldn't find anything of any great importance towards his crusade for the truth. There was the usually stuff, pictures he had drawn in nursery and primary school, certificates for good grades, school photos etc. Looking down at one of the photographs, he noticed that he bared no resemblance to either one of his parents. The image was taken when he was around six years old, his curly blonde hair and blues eyes stood out, especially in a home where on parent had brown hair and brown eyes, while the other had red hair with hazel eyes.

Why had he seen it before? Matt asked himself. He looked nothing like his parents; even his facial features were completely different to both his mom and dad's. He did however look like Chris' father. Chris had mentioned it earlier and he had dismissed it. But seeing the man for himself he had recognised the similarities instantly. But that doesn't mean that he's my father, does it? Matt rationalised.

He'd been searching for what seemed like an eternity and still he had not found anything, no baby book, no congratulations on your new arrival cards, not even his damn birth certificate. He had to admit he was starting to get worried. Sighing he was just about to give up and get up off the floor when he noticed something at the bottom of the box he had been looking through. Pulling out the yellowing envelope he opened it up and began reading it's contents.

His world felt like it was standing still and he hadn't even frozen the room! He had his answer. The people who he had been calling mom and dad all these years weren't! He wasn't Matthew, he was Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell. Looking down at the document in front of him his worse nightmare had come true.

**Authors note: I know that this is a really short chapter but I felt that Matt needed one of his own:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Matt stood in the hallway of the Halliwell manor shaking. Chris was the first to notice the tears falling down his face. "Matt are you all right?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"N..No," he sniffed roughly wiping away the tears from his face. "Chris can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure," Chris answered coming down the stairs.

"In private," Matt asked "No offence, " he assured Leo and Piper who had also joined them.

They both nodded realising that Matt didn't need them crowding him right now. As much as they both wanted to spend time with him and find out the truth, they knew that he didn't feel that comfortable around them yet. It wasn't surprising; he had just found out that his whole life had been a lie and that the people in front of him were his parents. It would be a bit overwhelming for anyone. Chris however was his friend first and brother second; it would be easier to open up to him because they were on the same wavelength.

Chris took hold of Matt's hand "How are you with heights," he asked as he orbed them out.

They re materialised on top of the golden gate bridge. "Whoa," Matt cried, "Where the hell are we?"

"My favourite place to think,"

"Were on the golden gate bridge," Matt observed carefully sitting down.

"We can go somewhere else if you don't like heights,"

"No this is fine," he smiled shaking his head

"What?" Chris asked noticing this motion.

"Today's been full of surprises. If anyone had told me yesterday that I'd be sitting on top of the golden gate bridge with my long lost brother, I'd have called them mad,"

"So you've accepted it then?"

"I wouldn't say I've accepted anything, I've just realised there's no point fighting the truth,"

"What do you mean?" Chris asked not understanding what had caused Matt's change of heart. Earlier he wouldn't even acknowledge the possibility that they were brothers. Now it was a totally different story.

"Here," Matt said glumly handing Chris a piece of paper. He looked so dejected, Chris really felt so sorry for him. He opened up the followed piece of paper and began to read.

"These are…"

"….adoption papers," Matt finished "My adoption papers. You were right. I'm Wyatt," he cried tears falling quickly from his face. "I'm not who I thought I was," he sobbed harder.

Chris sat down next to Matt and wrapped an arm around his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "Your still you!"

"Am I?" Matt answered quickly "I mean what name should I go by huh, Matt or Wyatt?"

"Matt. Your still Matt," Chris answered, "You still like or dislike the same things as you did yesterday. A name doesn't mean anything,"

"Yes it does!" Matt snapped, "It changes everything. It means my whole life has been one big lie. The people who I should be calling mom and dad were never there for me, you have no idea what that feels like!"

"Don't I!" Chris answered hurt "My dad, our dad hasn't been there for me in the past fourteen years. He's been on a one man crusade of self destruction and it's all because he lost you!"

Matt looked up at Chris surprised. He knew that his father had never been there for him, Chris had mentioned it before but had it really been that bad and was it really all his fault.

Chris as if reading his mind quickly spoke up "I didn't mean that it was your fault Matt, honest. Were the innocent ones in all of this, you especially. If anyone's to blame it's the elders for taking you and dad for ignoring me. What I meant was I know what it feels like to have missed out on the love of a parent. The only difference is that he never stopped loving you, he just never loved me,"

Matt squeezed Chris shoulder and he laughed. "What's so funny?" Matt asked curious.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around,"

Matt grinned slightly "Well that's what brothers are for isn't it,"

"Yeah," Chris agreed "And look on the bright side,"

"What bright side?"

"Two sets of parents equal two sets of birthday and Christmas presents,"

Matt laughed, that was true "Plus two birthdays,"

"Two birthdays!"

"Well I'm betting that when I was adopted there was no birth certificate, which means I've got one birthday as Matt and he other as Wyatt," he grinned.

"Hey," Chris feigned anger "That's not fair,"

"Tough," he teased "I'm older so what I say goes,"

"Spoken like a true big brother!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Piper and Leo were sitting at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate. Chris and Matt had disappeared about an hour ago and Piper was starting to worry. Leo had already tried sensing for their sons but had no luck. They had come to the conclusion that Chris was blocking his father, so that he and Matt could talk uninterrupted.

"Do you think their alright?" Leo asked Piper concerned.

"Yeah. Probably having a brother bonding moment," Piper answered smiling. It was funny she had always wondered what her children who be like as growing up together as teenagers. It pleased her that Chris had formed a friendship with Wyatt, before finding out who he really was, yet she was also sad, thinking of all the years that she wished to see them grow up as brothers, yet it had never happened. But things could be different now. Sure he had another family, one she had no intension of tearing him away from. That wouldn't be fair to them or him. Plus he'd probably end up hating her and that was the last thing she ever wanted to happen.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of laughter as the boys orbed into the kitchen.

"You two seem quite happy," she observed with a smile.

"Yeah," Chris grinned "I've been showing Matt some of the upsides to being Magical,"

"Yeah, like orbing up to the top of the Golden Gate bridge," Matt told them.

"You what!" Piper cried, "You have any idea how dangerous that was. What if you had been seen? What if you had fallen?"

"Chill mom," Chris answered trying to stop his mother hyperventilating "I cloaked us, nobody saw us. And if we'd have fallen, we would of orbed to safety,"

"I suppose," Piper relented feeling a little silly for worrying. She looked over at Matt feeling slightly awkward. It was silly really, here stood her son and she had no idea what to say to him. This was the same boy she carried for nine months, yet standing here in front of her was a complete stranger and that broke her heart.

Matt sensed her feeling of awkwardness, it mirrored his own. How was he supposed to act around these people, they were his parents yet they too where strangers.

"So Matt," Piper broke his thoughts "Can I get you anything? Juice? Sandwich?"

"Thanks that would be great," Matt answered sitting down next to Leo.

Thanks for offering get me something mom, Chris thought sarcastically. He turned his attention to his father who was watching Matt with fascination. "Dad," Chris called. Yet Leo didn't hear him "DAD!"

"What?" Leo asked finally noticing that Chris was in the room.

"You're staring at him," Chris pointed out noticing how uneasy Leo was making Matt feel.

"Sorry," Leo blushed slightly embarrassed "It's just… I've been searching for you for so long, imagining what you looked like all grown up and well I suppose it just feels surreal, like I'm going to wake up and find it's all dream,"

Matt felt a bit overwhelmed by Leo's emotional speech. "Yeah I know what you mean about the surrealness. This morning I was just Matt Turner, a normal kid and now I'm Wyatt Halliwell, super witch!"

"I know it's a lot to take in," Piper sympathised sitting down the other side of him. She handed him his sandwich and juice and he began tucking in. "We understand if this is too overwhelming. Were not going to push you honey. But we want you to know that we will always be here for you. We wouldn't want to replace your parents, but I know both Leo and I hope that sometime soon you will feel ready to let us be part of your life, but we won't push you on the subject,"

"Thanks Mrs Halliwell," Matt answered grateful that she wasn't expecting too much from him at the moment.

"Please call me Piper," She smiled.

"Thanks Piper," Matt corrected himself.

Chris stood viewing the scene from the corner of the room. He was feeling guilty because watching this moment between his parents and brother gave him an unwanted feeling of envy. All his life he had wanted both of his parents around at the same time doting on him, yet it never seemed to happen. But Matt had been in his life for less than twenty-four hours and he seemed to have a more emotional connection to his parents than he did. What's wrong with you? He shook himself out of his self-pity. You've got your brother back, you should be happy. So why did he have a feeling that everything wasn't going to be as great as he imagined.

* * *

It had been three months since Chris had found Wyatt or Matt as he was now known. Paige and Phoebe had fussed over him no end as soon as they had been given the chance, both spoiling him rotten, they were using the excuse that they were making up for lost time. Matt had grown incredibly close to both Leo and Piper as well. They were both instructing him of how to use and control his magic properly. They were also filling him in on the Halliwell family heritage, which he found interesting. Leo had moved back into the manor in the last couple of weeks to be close to his family again. He was of course sleeping on the sofa. In his heart of hearts he knew that the chances of him and Piper making another go of their marriage was highly doubtful. But given that Matt was spending most of his time at the manor it gave him the perfect opportunity to spend time with his son.

Chris however was spending as little time as he could at home. Always finding an excuse to be out of the manor as often as possible. He had been lying to his mother about joining the drama club at school. Of lately he had been telling his family that he needed to stay late and help with scenery more and more often.

He didn't know how long he could keep his excuse going for but it was working for the time being. When supposedly staying late at school, he would really orb to the beach and watch the waves softly hitting the shore. Doing this calmed him, which was something he didn't feel that often anymore. It was something that he didn't feel at the moment. Anger was what he felt right now. Anger and resentment! He had gotten through half a bottle of cider and he wasn't feeling any better for it. He had orbed it out of an off licence. His mother had always taught him that stealing was bad, but there was no way the shop keeper would have served him, so he did what he had to. He was celebrating; today was a day to celebrate! They didn't seem to think so though, they had all forgotten. Not one of them had remembered that today was his fifteenth birthday.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Since before he could remember Chris could never wait for his birthday. He found that the night before he was always so excited that he couldn't sleep. Every year he had always wished for the one present that he never seemed to get, his father and brother back. It was ironic to think that the first year that he had really gotten what he asked for, they had forgotten him.

He had always been able to rely on his mom and aunts to make his birthday special; they had always spoilt him rotten, maybe partly to compensate for Leo's absence, but they had always made the effort. That was until this year! This year no one had remembered.

Chris felt like an outsider in within his own family. It seemed like everybody had forgotten about him, like nobody really cared. And this was all because of Wyatt! The perfect twice-blessed boy, Chris spat, downing some more of the cider he had stolen. When he had found his brother, he had believed that it was the beginning of something better, of happier times. He had hoped that the discovery of Wyatt would bring him and his father closer, whom was he kidding! Leo wasn't around all these years because he was looking for his son; it was because he couldn't bear to be around his youngest son. He was damn sure that Leo wished he'd been the one taken, not his precious Wyatt. Why? What was so wrong with him that his own father didn't even want to be around him?

And his mother! What about her? All these years he had thought of himself as her baby, her special boy but it had all been an act. As soon as his darling brother had returned it was a different story. He was pushed to the sidelines, forgotten! He had served his purpose as substitute for his brother and now he was relegated to the bench like in a football match. Was he really that unloved? The thought of being so, hurt that much that itwas hard tobreath.

He was so lonely. He didn't really have any friends and he was still getting grief from Tommy and his Neanderthal mates. And now his home life was hell too. Matt was always around the manor and Chris had began trying to avoid his brother at every available opportunity. There were times that he didn't have a choice, and he had to be in the company of his older brother, but with Matt's magic training schedule and the fact that he still had another life with the parents that raised him, he found that he could avoid him more often than he initially thought.

Chris downed the last of the cider and lay down watching the waves gently lap the shore below where he sat. Lying on the embankment he could see out into the Pacific Ocean. Being dark the only light was from the moon shining down into the sea. Curling up in a ball and closing his eyes as tight as he could he began to sob loudly and uncontrollably. He sobbed for all the pain he was going through at both home and school. He sobbed for all the times his father hadn't been there and hadn't cared, for his mother's betrayal. For not having any friends and being alone. He cried for the idea of his brother, who didnot live up to his expectations. But mainly he sobbed for the family that he hoped for but never seemed to actually get. His birthday had just been the final straw.

* * *

The cold harsh windstirred Chris from his sleep as he woke up shivering. The sun had come up and he could hear the sound of people on beach. Chris sat up and rubbed his eyes, which still felt, tired and swollen from all crying he had previously done. Looking at his watch he noticed that it was way after nine. Hopefully his mother would think that he had gotten up and left for school before she got up and he wouldn't be busted. "Oh man," he thought, "I hope she's already gone to work cause I really can't deal with her right now. My heads killing me!" He had never drunk before last night and the pounding in his head made damn sure he never thought of drinking again.

Looking around to see if anyone was watching he quickly orbed home.

Reforming in the hallway Chris made it part way over to the stairs before he heard the wrath of Piper's voice. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" His mother screamed

Chris winced at the volume of her voice, his head was still pounding from all the alcohol he had consumed and his mouth felt like the inside of a bird cage.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME?" She asked her voice still as loud as before. Noticing that he flinched at the tone and volume of her voice Piper realised what her son had been doing while he was out. "You've been drinking, haven't you," It was more a statement than a question.

"So what if I have?" Chris answered back.

"Don't talk to me like that young man," Her voice wasn't as loud as before, yet it was still as menacing. "I'm your mother and you will treat me with respect, do I make myself clear,"

Again Chris didn't answer, he just stared at the floor. "I don't believe you Christopher. I have been up all night worrying about you. Your father and brother have both been searching for you all night along. Why were you blocking them?"

"I didn't want to see anyone," Chris answered truthfully

"Well we wanted to see you," Piper snapped "You've been missing all night. I was worried sick,"

Chris just rolled his eyes and huffed "Yeah right,"

"I'm warning you Christopher. I am not going to put up with you acting like a spoilt brat. You were out all night, we had no idea where you were and you were drinking. Drinking, your only fourteen,"

Chris shook his head "I don't believe you. You really don't know me at all, do you?"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," he sighed, "It doesn't matter,"

"Chris please. Everything is going right for once, we've finally got your brother back and…"

"I don't believe this," Chris snapped angrily "Why does everything have to revolve around Matt,"

"It doesn't,"

"Yes it does! Matt is the centre of everything," Chris could feel himself getting more and more worked up every second "You know what, I wish I'd never found him,"

"You don't mean that,"

"Yes I do," Chris, yelled, "I wish he'd never been found,"

"That's a terrible thing to say," Piper answered shocked. "I'm really disappointed in you,"

"Well then maybe it should have been me who was kidnapped,"

SLAP!

The moment Piper's hand connected with his face, she regretted it. Seeing the shell-shocked look on Chris' face made her feel even worse. "Oh god Chris," she whispered putting her hand over her mouth "I'm sorry," she went to pull him into a hug, but he stepped back from her, a look of hurt evident upon his features. Chris turned from his mother and ran up the stairs leaving Piper feeling guilty for what she had done.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Matt sat cross-legged on the attic floor in the Halliwell manor flipping through the Book of Shadows. He could hear yelling from the floor below. He was pretty sure that it was Leo and Chris that were doing most of it. Nowadays his newfound parents seemed to be spending most of their time yelling at his younger brother. Not that he didn't bring most of it on himself. Chris had been staying out late most nights, he had even rolled in hung over a couple of days ago without even an apology for his parents who had been up all night worried sick about him. Matt had noticed a change in Chris attitude as well as his behaviour. He always seemed angry and would snap at every little thing. Chris had also shut himself off from the rest of the family, Matt especially. He had gone from being his confidant; to someone he hardly ever spoke to anymore.

They had started to get close after the initial shock of being brothers had sunk in. Matt had hoped that with him spending a great deal of his free time with the Halliwell' s that he and Chris would hang out more, but that didn't seem to be happening. Chris didn't seem to want to spend anytime with him, in fact Chris seemed to be avoiding him at all costs.

The yelling got closer as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "I don't believe this," he heard his brother yell as he entered the attic followed by both Leo and Piper.

"You are grounded for a month," Piper told him "I'm putting an anti-orbing spell on you, so don't even think about trying to orb out,"

"This is so unfair," Chris whined "All I did was stay out late,"

"Stay out late! Chris you didn't come home till the next morning and you were hung over,"

"You might think this is unfair son," Leo answered trying to appease the situation. He had done enough shouting today; he really didn't want to do anymore. "But we were really worried about you the other night when you didn't come home,"

"Well I suppose there's a first time for everything isn't there Leo!" Chris spat sarcastically.

A look of hurt flashed across his father's face making Chris momentarily regret what he had said. But that soon vanished when he thought about how much of his life his father had missed.

"CHRIS!" his mother yelled at him surprised "Don't talk to your father that way. You will treat him with respect,"

Chris snorted, "Why should I? He's never given a crap for me. Plus you don't. You talk to him like shit!"

"That's not true," Piper retorted.

"Chris I do care about you," Leo insisted.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter. It really doesn't matteranymore," Chris answered making his way back towards the door, not even acknowledging Matt's presence.

"Chris please," Piper began making her way to follow him.

Paige sat at the kitchen table drinking her coffee when Chris came storming past her and out the back door without so much as a hello.

"Where's Chris?" Piper asked coming into kitchen with Leo seconds after Chris had left.

Paige just pointed at the back door. "CHRISTOPHER!" Piper screamed at the ceiling "CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Piper truly expected Chris to wander back in through the back door. But he didn't. She joined Paige at the table and dropped her head down on it and groaned.

"Don't worry sis," Paige sympathised "It just a phase. It'll only last four or five years," she grinned. Piper turned her head to give her baby sister a look that said thanks for the support.

Paige laughed "Sorry, just telling you like it is,"

Piper groaned again and dropped her head back onto the table.

"Good afternoon," Phoebe chirped excitedly coming into the room followed closely by Matt.

"Why are you so smiley today?" Piper asked lifting her head up off the table.

"Well Martin's trip has been cut short so he'll be coming home soon,"

"When?"

"The twentieth," Phoebe grinned, "Four days till my wonderful boyfirend is on his way home,"

"WHAT!" Piper exclaimed "Then today's the sixteenth,"

"Yeah," Phoebe confirmed "Why?"

A realisation settled in the pit of Piper's stomach. "We forgot Chris' birthday," she whispered, hoping that if she said it quietly enough it wouldn't really be true.

"No," Phoebe uttered in surprise "No we wouldn't,"

"We did!" Paige confirmed looking in her diary. "It was Thursday," she held the page up for everyone to see. "God, now wonder he's been so…"

"...Pissed!" Matt finished.

"Matthew!" Piper couldn't help but reprimand her son. "Language,"

"What! It's true," Matt answered "Man if my mom and dad… Sorry I mean my other mom and dad," Matt corrected himself for their benefit, knowing that it saddened them that two other people had more rights to call themselves his parents. "If they forgot my birthday, I'd be so making them pay right now. Major guilt trip!"

"But he hasn't said anything," Piper reminded them "Not a word," The guilt Piper felt in the pit of her stomach was nearly too much to bear. Now could she forget her baby's birthday, what kind of mother was she.

"How could we forget his birthday," Leo asked no one in particular.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time for you would it," Piper spat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked defensively.

"What's that supposed to mean," Piper repeated sarcastically "It means, that's what you do. You're the one who screws up and is never around. I'm the one who's there for him. I'm the one who picks up the pieces,"

"Well you've really been there for him lately, haven't you,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not the only one who forgot his birthday Piper,"

"Guys cut it out," Paige snapped.

"Sorry," Leo answered embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry," Piper repeated. She turned to Leo "I'm sorry I had no right to say the things I did. I'm just as bad. I of all people should of have remembered his birthday. I mean I was there on the day he was born, after fourteen hours of labour that day should be etched in my mind. How the hell did I forget such an important day?"

"It's alright Piper, there's no excuse for what we've done, but we have had a lot on lately,"

"We still should have remembered. There no excuse,"

"Maybe not, but wallowing in guilt and self pity isn't going to fix things with Chris. We need to find him," Leo answered.

"But where do we start looking. Can you sense him?"

Leo closed his eyes and concentrated. "No, nothing," he sighed. He may not have been able to sense his son but he could definitely sense that there was trouble ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**Authors note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had way too much work on Uni.**

He stood in the shadows watching and waiting for his moment to come. He had been watching the boy for weeks now and the recent turn of events with his family had set his idea in motion.

The boy looked so much like his mother, that he had recognised him the moment he had seen him. He had lost him so long ago; he had never really been able to picture exactly what he looked like, he should have known he would be an exact copy of the woman he feel in love with, his wife.

Although now she wasn't his wife anymore, by law anyway. In his heart however Piper Halliwell Wyatt would always be his, but his search for their son Christopher had put a strain of their marriage. Chris had been taken from his crib as a baby and he had been searching for him ever since.

This never ending quest to be re-united with his child had caused the breakdown of his marriage and made the relationship with his eldest son near none existent.

Leo Wyatt had been watching how his counterpart and alternate family had been treating their youngest son and it angered him. Didn't they realise how lucky they were, he would give anything to have his Chris in his life again. This Chris may not be the boy he fathered, but he could become his son. If his other self couldn't realise what he had in front of him, then maybe he deserved to have it taken away. And after the way he had been treated he was sure that Chris wouldn't take too much persuading.

He stepped out of the alley behind Chris and began to follow the boy. At first Chris hadn't noticed the presence behind him that was until his follower accidentally kicked something that that sounded like a bottle making him spin around to confront who or whatever was trailing him.

Chris turned expecting to get ready to do battle with whatever demon was tailing him, but instead found himself face to face with his father. "Dad! What the…?" he answered surprised "Why the hell are you following me," he added angrily.

Leo didn't answer! He was overcome with emotion, something he had always believed to be a weakness. But here standing before the boy who was on some level his son, his only link to the child he lost, he didn't care. "Chris,"

"What? " Chris snapped "Have you come here to orb me home cause if you have then forget it! You and mom have gone way over board with the grounding and what the hell is going on with that outfit?" Chris motioned to the all in black set up that Leo had going on "Cause really dad the 'dark avenger' look is so over,"

Leo grinned and shook his head slightly "Cocky aren't yeah kid!"

"Well if you had ever taken the time to find out, maybe you'd already know this,"

"Well unfortunately unforeseen events have kept us apart," Leo confessed.

"Yeah," Chris snorted "Like you only being interested in finding Wyatt, you've never really cared about me,"

"That's not true son,"

"Isn't it?"

"No! Listen Chris I'm not exactly who you think I am,"

"Really," Chris rolled his eyes "So exactly who are you?"

"Your father but…" he smiled

"No shit really!" Chris cut him off sarcastically "I mean I know you haven't been around a lot but mom did sit me down and explain that the man who turned up occasionally to look at the book of shadows was actually my dad,"

"You've really had it rough haven't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Chris didn't answer.

"I am your father Chris, but from another reality,"

"What?"

"In my world you were taken as a baby, not Wyatt. I've been searching for you for fourteen years,"

Chris just stared blankly at him. "I know that this is a lot to take in Christopher. Look can we go somewhere and talk?"

Chris nodded "The Beach,"

* * *

Piper Halliwell stood at the book of shadows flipping through the pages. She was starting to lose it! They had been looking for Chris for hours and had gotten nowhere fast. They had tried scrying, sensing, spells to find a lost witch and had gotten nothing. They had even tried his favourite hang outs, but he hadn't been at the arcade or on the bridge.

Piper was starting to worry. Her baby was out there alone thinking that she didn't care for him. The guilt from that, mixed with the guilt of forgetting his birthday was more than Piper could bear. She needed to find her little boy and make it up to him. The familiar sound of orbs filled the room as Leo and Matt appeared "Anything?" Piper asked hopefully.

Leo shook his head "No nothing. We even tried the underworld but he wasn't there either,"

"You took Matt to the underworld?" Piper asked looking really pissed.

"Err yes," Leo, answered unsure whether he should have admitted to that.

"I told you I didn't want the boys down there. I've already got one son missing; I don't want to lose the other," Piper cried.

"Piper we'll find him I promise," Leo tried reassuring her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we both know that the most important person in the world to Chris is you," that raised a small smile from Piper despite the tears that were falling. Leo pulled Piper into his arms and held her tightly "He'll be back Piper, once he's cooled down and I promise we'll make it up to him,"

* * *

Chris felt like his whole world was being turned upside down. He had orbed to the beach with this alternate version of his father. This Leo had been filling him in on the events that paralleled the ones that had happened to his family fifteen years ago.

"So I was the one who was taken not Wyatt,"

"Yeah," Leo confirmed sadly "It broke mine and your mothers heart when we lost you,"

Chris could feel himself tearing up "You alright?" Leo asked surprised.

"Yeah," he answered "It's just I can't ever imagine my dad, the other you I mean caring that much for me,"

"Then there's something wrong with him, because if he's that oblivious to the fact that treats you differently to Wyatt then he doesn't deserve to have you,"

"How do you know about him favouring Wyatt over me?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"I've been watching you," he confessed.

"What!" Chris answered surprised. "Why?"

"Because it's been fourteen years since I saw son," Leo confessed, "I wanted to see what he was like,"

"But I'm not your Chris,"

"It doesn't matter. You're still my son. I've been watching the way my double treats you. It's not fair. He should be grateful for having you in his life. I wish I did!" he added

For the first time in a long while Chris felt happy. His father care, loved him in fact. That was all he ever wanted to hear. All he had ever dreamed of in fact. There was a bittersweet irony in the fact that in a world in which he may no longer exist his father was willing to go to the greatest lengths in the hope of one day finding him. Yet here in his world his father had every opportunity of being part his life but he really couldn't care a toss about Chris.

"I'm just sorry you've had to suffer so much Chris," Leo added "I know they all forgot your birthday,"

"Yeah they did," Chris answered solemnly "It doesn't matter now,"

"Of course it does," Leo told him "Do you know that every year since you were taken, your mother and I have celebrated your birthday together,"

"Really," Chris answered surprised.

"Yeah. We even buy birthday presents every year,"

"I don't even think my dad's ever brought me a birthday present,"

"Maybe one day you might want to come home with me and open your presents. I know your mother would love that,"

"But aren't they supposed to be for your Chris?"

"You are my Chris, in this world or any other. Your my son whether or not I'm the man who technically fathered you,"

Chris was about to answer Leo when he heard his mother calling him again. "I better get going,"

"Are you busy tomorrow? I was hoping we could meet up again,"

"I have school," Chris told him.

"You could skip it," Leo answered.

"Mom would find out and I'm in enough trouble as it is,"

"Well it's a good job you've got a father who could ring school and tell them your sick isn't it," Leo grinned.

"Really," Chris smiled "You'd do that?"

"If it meant that I could spend time with my boy, of course I would,"

"Thanks…. Dad,"

Leo smiled "I'll see you tomorrow… and Chris if I were you I wouldn't be so willing to forgive your other family just yet. They don't know just how lucky they are to have you in their lives. Maybe they need reminding," Chris just nodded before orbing out leaving Leo alone looking out at the ocean.

A small smirk crossed Leo's lips; maybe this would be easier than he thought!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

When Chris orbed into the attic the first thing he expected was to be in trouble for leaving the house while he was grounded. He had prepared himself for screaming, shouting and some over the top punishment. But the last thing he had expected was for his mother to pull him into a hug and to start sobbing on his shoulder.

"Mom I need to breath," Chris reminded her.

She didn't seem to be listening though. She just began to cry even harder. "God Chris… I'm sorry… so sorry baby,"

Chris looked over at his aunts bewildered. This morning his mother had been screaming at him, telling him how irresponsible he was and why couldn't he be more like his brother. The thought of the last comment still stung as deep as it had this morning and Chris instinctively pulled away from his mother.

Piper looked up at him hurt as he backed away from her slightly. "Sweetie?" she questioned.

"What?" Chris asked void of any feeling.

"I…I just wanted to…. say h…how sorry I am," she stuttered through her sobs "Forgetting your birthday is unforgivable..."

"Yeah it is," Chris agreed without any emotion. Piper noticed this and it scared her. She had always been able to read her son so easily. She knew when he was happy, sad, scared just like any other mother would. But right now looking into his cold green eyes that usually shone so bright with emotion, there was nothing!

"Can I go now?" Chris asked as if he was bored with the situation.

"Sure honey," Piper answered, "Please don't leave the house though. I'll be starting dinner soon," She smiled "I thought I'd make spaghetti and meatballs tonight,"

"Not hungry," Chris grunted as he started to make his way out of the attic.

"But honey it's your favourite," Piper reminded him slightly downhearted at his attitude.

"So," Chris said turning back around to his mother "I'll have it another day. Not like it's a special occasion. Is it?"

Now Piper felt guiltier than before. The comment may have seemed rather innocent; he had made a fair remark. It wasn't a special occasion. His birthday had come and gone, today was just like any other day, expect for the fact that Piper couldn't recall a day when she felt more miserable than she did that second, the moment she watched her youngest son, walk away from her.

Piper felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. "He hates me,"

"No he doesn't," Paige answered her.

"Yeah he does," Piper nodded her head in conformation as she sat down on the sofa next to Phoebe. Leaning into her sister Phoebe wrapped her arm around her. "Honey he doesn't hate you, he's just upset. He's gonna give us all hell for a while and then after he's cooled down he'll forgive you first then the rest of us,"

"Phoebe's right," Paige agreed, "He's just venting out some anger,"

"But he's never like this with me. I'm the good parent. I'm the one he comes to when he's hurting. Leo's the screw up. Or so I thought. Maybe I'm just as bad as he is,"

"No sweetie," Phoebe cut her off "I won't listen to this. You are nothing like Leo. You've been there for that boy for the last fifteen years of his life. Leo can't even spare him fifteen minutes. There's a world of difference between you and my former brother in law. You've been preoccupied lately, we all have. With Wyatt, sorry Matt…" she corrected herself "…coming back into our lives. Training him so he can use his magic, preparing him for demon attacks,"

"Yeah Piper," Paige cut in "Plus nobody could blame you for wanting to spend time with the child you lost,"

"But in the meantime I neglect the other son I have. When we found out about Matt, as much as I wanted get to know him as soon as possible, I promised Chris I wouldn't make him second best. I'd put him first because I knew that the one thing his father wouldn't do,"

"Honey just think about it like this," Phoebe began "Out of you and Leo which one of you is here right now for Chris? Which one of you has always been here for Chris?"

"Me I suppose," she sniffed.

"And when he's cooled down and things are back to normal, which one of you is going to be here for him then,

Piper didn't need to answer. She knew that it would be her, she'd make it up to him and hopefully the guilt she was feeling right now would subside. "I'll start dinner," she told them getting up from the couch and making her way down stairs.

* * *

Piper had made Chris' favourite meal for dinner as a way of an apology along with sticky toffee pudding and custard, which he had always loved. Leo had taken it up to him in an attempt to make his own apology but Chris had treated him much the same as his mother. He barely spoke to his father, again showing none of his emotions. Telling him to thank his mother but he wasn't hungry.

Now Piper was trying again. She was standing outside Chris' bedroom preparing herself for whatever was on the other side. Would it be tears, anger, frustration or would he be just as closed off as earlier. She knocked before entering to find Chris lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. His dinner lay on the floor still untouched. "Honey," she began timidly "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," Is all Chris said. This was going to be harder than she had hoped.

"You haven't touched dinner,"

"Told you I wasn't hungry,"

"Honey you have to eat,"

"Why?"

"Cause you'll get sick if you don't,"

""Like you'd care,"

"Of course I do. Honey I know you're upset,"

"I'm not upset," Chris told her.

"Your not," she eyed him suspiciously.

"What's the point of being upset? Not going to bring my next birthday forward any quicker is it,"

Now Piper felt even worse than before. "Maybe we could do something special this weekend. We could do or go anywhere you want,"

"No thank you," he answered too politely

At least if he was yelling at me I'd feel better, she thought. But the scary thing was Chris was showing no emotion whatsoever. His voice stayed level. No strain from stopping himself from yelling or breaking down into tears. No trembling from working himself up into an anger. He wasn't even really trying that hard to make her feel guilty. Nothing! It was as if he had given up, to tired to care. Hiding his feelings behind a mask, a wall he had put up to keep her out.

"Alright honey," Piper answered defeated "But if you change your mind," she left Chris alone. Momentarily Chris felt guilty. His mother was trying and she did seem genuinely sorry. But the feeling soon passed. His other dad was right they needed to suffer for a while. He decided to get an early night. The sooner he was asleep, the sooner it was morning and he was looking forward to spending time with Leo again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

When Chris made his way downstairs he was dreading what was waiting for him in the kitchen. As he expected both his mother and father were sitting at the table talking quietly amongst themselves. He had thought of orbing out from his bedroom but he knew that if he didn't come downstairs and they couldn't sense him they'd call the school to find out where he was. And he didn't want that. He wanted to spend the day with his dad and knew that the school would tell his mother and Leo that he was missing.

So he went for options two. Try and get to the backdoor and out of the house without having to engage in conversation with either one of his parents. No such luck!

"Chris," Piper's voice stopped him as he made his way past them.

"I'm gonna be late for school," he answered grabbing a packet of crisps from the food cupboard and headed to the door.

"Chris please wait," Piper's voice was so desperate Chris did as he was asked.

"What?"

"Sit down please," Chris rolled his eyes and parked himself down on a chair at the opposite end of the table of his parents.

"We wanted to have a talk with you about… your birthday," Piper answered cautiously.

"Planning it already," Chris quipped sarcastically "You've got what eleven months to plan this one,"

"Look Chris we know there's no excuse for forgetting your birthday, but we want to make up for it,"

"What you gonna do Leo," Chris asked "Buy me fifteen years worth of presents to make amends,"

"Is that what you want?" Leo asked rather hurt that Chris wasn't calling him dad.

"No what I wanted were parents that give a shit about me," Chris spat getting up from the table "But you can't have everything can you," he walked to the back door and stopped, turning round to his parents who were still dumbstuck by his comment. "And for your information Leo I can't be bought," and with that he left slamming the backdoor behind him.

"Well," Piper sighed, "that went well didn't it,"

Chris couldn't believe his parents. How could they think that they could make up for forgetting his birthday so easily? He expected his kind of attitude from his father. Leo had never really been on the ball when it came to matters that were important to Chris. His mother however he was disappointed in. She knew him better than anyone; she of all people should have understood that when he was angry the best thing to do was leave him alone.

Chris made his way down the beach to a small open bar where the other Leo was waiting for him. "Hey," Chris greeted.

Leo noticed the slightly gloomy tone in his voice "Hey yourself. Something the matter Chris?"

Chris took a seat next to his father at the bar "Same old stuff,"

Leo motioned for the bartender "Hi can I have another Jack D and coke," The bartender nodded and poured him the drink.

"Why'd you order yourself another drink?" Chris asked "That one's full," he gestured at Leo's glass. Waiting for the bartender to walk away Leo slid the glass to Chris.

"It's not for me, it's for you!"

"What?" Chris asked surprised "Why?"

"Because you look like you need it?

"But I'm only fifteen,"

"So," Leo shrugged "I was drinking at your age. One won't do any harm,"

Chris knocked back he warm liquid and winced, it left a sharp taste and slight burning in his throat.

Leo chuckled slightly. "I prefer Cider," Chris informed him.

"Have a extensive knowledge of alcohol do we?" Leo mocked playfully.

"No!" Chris answered "But I have an extensive knowledge of what a hangover feels like and I can tell you for afact, that necking a bottle of whitelighting will have you blowing chunks,"

Leo laughed again "Sounds like someone who knows from personal experience,"

"Yeah," Chris confirmed "Seemed like a good idea at the time. I was celebrating my birthday…. alone!"

Leo gave him a sad smile "Poor boy," he sighed "You've really been through it, haven't you?"

Chris didn't answer.

"Have they even realised that they've forgotten your birthday yet?"

"Yeah. Mom did the whole crying thing. Leo even apologised," Chris told him "There being nice at the moment," Chris made a face.

"I take it your not ready to forgive and forget just yet,"

"Nope!"

"Good," Leo grinned, "They need to realise that they can't just be forgiven for what they've done,"

Chris looked up at him "It's really bothered you that they forgot my birthday, hasn't it?"

"Of course," Leo answered. "So what do you fancy doing now?" Leo asked changing the subject.

"Don't mind?" Chris answered.

Leo downed the last of his drink and got up "Come on,"

"Where are we going?"

Leo grinned, "To have some fun,"

* * *

Piper was sitting at her desk at P3 looking through the clubs finances. She couldn't concentrate though. The club was in trouble financially and she knew she should be trying to find a solution to her money problems. But all she could think about was Chris. She looked over at the picture on her desk. Picking it up she studied it more closely. It was of her and Chris; Paige had taken it a couple years ago on a trip to New York that she and Chris had taken with her sisters.

With his arms wrapped around his mother's shoulders affectionately Chris looked so happy. That was something she rarely saw of late. Chris had a grin that could light up a room, yet he never smiled anymore. Piper missed that. It felt like she was losing her baby. He was pulling further and further away from her everyday. Chris used to tell her everything. Now he barely spoke.

She knew that he had good reason to be angry with her but it still didn't make it any easier. Her sisters had told her just to give him time to cool off, he'd forgive her soon enough. But right now she couldn't be sure if he ever would.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice from the door "Not disturbing you am I?"

Looking up Piper noticed Leo standing against the doorframe.

"No," she answered, "Come in,"

Leo crossed the room over to her desk "What you got there?"

Piper handed the photograph over to Leo "It was taken a couple of years ago in New York,"

"You look happy," Leo smiled.

"We were. That was the day when we took Chris to see the Tom Hunter exhibition. He had been nagging Paige and me all week to see it. Phoebe opted out, instead choosing to spend fifteen hundred dollars on shoes,"

Leo chuckled "Sounds like Phoebe,"

"Yeah," Piper continued, "So anyway the picture was taken just after, we found this small camera shop on the way back to the hotel. I brought Chris this old camera and that's when he got his first taste of passion for photography,"

"He takes pictures?"

"Yeah," Piper answered indicating at the several-framed images that donned the walls of her office.

"Chris took these?" Leo asked surprised taking a closer look.

"Yeah, has a real talent for photography. I even set up Prue's old darkroom for him. I think he must have inherited his artistic flare from her,"

"Probably, she was a real talented photographer and from the look of it so is Chris. These are really good,"

"I know," Piper, grinned "He wants to major in Photography when he goes to college,"

"I had no idea," he answered sadly.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked noticing Leo's sad and distant look.

"I've missed so much haven't I?"

"Yeah," she sighed softly "You have,"

Leo remained silent.

"Leo can I ask you something?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you love Chris?"

"What," Leo exclaimed slightly taken aback by Piper's question "Oh course I do. What kind of question is that?"

"A straight one," Piper answered. "Then if you love Chris, why have you been Mr Invisible for the past fifteen years?"

Leo looked down at his feet "It's complicated,"

"Complicated!" Piper repeated "Leo it's your son. What's so complicated about that?"

Again Leo became silent.

"Leo talk to me," Piper asked concerned "You've kept too much buried, for so long,"

"I…I was scared,"

"Scared?"

Leo moved to the couch and Piper followed him. "After Wyatt was taken, you know that I went kind of crazy,"

"Understatement!"

Leo gave her a look "Anyway, the elders were mad at me. I broke the rules and took revenge on them. They knew how to hurt me. Them kidnapping Wyatt almost destroyed me. I couldn't bear the thought of losing Chris as well,"

"Oh Leo," Piper whispered "I never knew,"

"I thought that if I wasn't around they wouldn't see Chris as a way of getting to me. He wouldn't be in any danger if I weren't part of his life. So I focused all my energy in to finding Wyatt,"

"Piper you have no idea how hard it's been not being in his life. Watching you guys being a family from the sidelines. Knowing that I should be part of that family," Leo's eyes misted up and he could feel the tears forming "You know when he was really small, I used to orb into the nursery to hold him while he slept,"

"Leo you have to tell him this,"

"I can't," he cried "He hates me,"

"He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't know you. You know when he was small he used to look at pictures of you and would constantly ask me questions about you,"

"Really," Leo smiled despite tears.

"Yeah. He never wanted normal bedtime stories like other children. He just wanted to know about you,"

"Thanks Piper,"

"For what?"

"For being you!" he laughed at her look of confusion "You are an incredible woman. Do you know that? I put you through hell, yet you've come out of it so strong,"

"I had to Leo. I had to stay strong for Chris, he needed me,"

"I'm so sorry for what I put you through. For what I put Chris through,"

"Well you got a chance to put things right with Chris," Piper told him.

"What about you?" Leo put his hand up and gently caressed the side of Piper's face. "Do I get a second chance with you?"

Piper's eyes met his and she realised that he was being dead serious. His eyes still held the love and passion that had always burned so brightly. After all these years and all that he had put her through she still couldn't stop the love she felt for him rising to the surface. It had been so long since she had any romantic relationship with a man. A lot of the guys she had dated hadn't liked the fact that she had a child and she and Chris came as a package, so they usually didn't last very long. The fact that she had always held a torch for her ex husband had also put a strain on any relationship she ever had. No man had ever been able to hold a candle to Leo. Her Leo, the man she had married, the one who hadn't been consumed with bitterness, was here with her now. He had been here with her over the past few months and she found herself remembering the reasons why she had fallen in love with him.

Leo edged himself closer to Piper, unsure at first how far and how fast to take things. Right now all he wanted to do was take his wife in his arms and kiss her. Kiss away the last fifteen years and start afresh. There had never been anyone else, there never would be. Piper Halliwell was his soul mate, no one else would ever compare. He wondered what would happen if he threw caution to the wind and kissed her. Would she yell at him? Would she push him away? Would she slap him? Or would she surprise both of them and kiss him back?

There was only one way to find out!

Piper felt herself responding to Leo kiss. She couldn't help it. Her head was screaming don't do it you stupid cow! He'll break your heart again. But her heart was telling her to go for it. Life was too short and they had both made mistakes. Now was a time for new beginnings. She had her family back together; her and Leo could give their marriage another chance. Leo had at this point wrapped his arms around her and had laid her down on the couch. He was kissing her with just as much passion as their first kiss all those years ago.

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted their passion. "Leave it," Leo moaned in her ear.

But the ringing continued. "I can't Leo," she answered breathlessly "What if it's important?" Piper gently pushed Leo up and made her way over to her desk to answer the phone.

"P3," she answered "Oh hi Paige… w…what are you sure...? When? … Alright I'm on my way,"

"What's going on?" Leo asked after she had hung up the phone.

"We need to get home," Piper answered grabbing her purse "Chris never turned up for school this morning,"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Chris couldn't run anymore. He was finding it hard to catch his breath from a mixture of running too long and laughing so hard. He rounded the corner of an ally way closely following his father who was in just as bad a shape.

Chris stopped and lent forward with his left hand pressed against the nearest wall for support. He began laughing uncontrollably "Did you see that guys face," he grinned "I thought he was going to lamp you one,"

"He should learn to lighten up a little," Leo laughed leaning up against wall trying to catch his breath.

"Lighten up!" Chris repeated laughing, "You asked him whether he had a guide dog to go with that girlfriend! Talk about looking for trouble,"

"Yeah but you have to admit the woman was rough looking," Leo laughed "She fell from the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down,"

"Yeah I suppose," Chris agreed "But I'd never have told him though. And why didn't we just orb out,"

"The thrill of the chase Christopher," Leo told him "There's nothing like it. Talk about an adrenalin high!"

Chris shook his head and grinned. His dad was a nutter!

"What?" Leo asked with a bemused look.

"Your mad! Anyone ever told you that?"

"Frequently!" Leo stated

"Today has been nuts. I've gone from drinking whisky at nine-thirty in the morning. To Nascar racing at lunchtime, then a spot of joyriding and bar room fight his afternoon,"

"So you enjoyed yourself then?" Leo asked needing some sort of reassurance.

"Are you kidding? Today's been the best," Chris exclaimed.

"I'm glad," Leo grinned "Look Chris, there's something you should know," he added, his tone becoming more cautious and apprehensive.

"What?" Chris asked concerned.

"You have to promise me that you wont freak out ok,"

"Alright," Chris shrugged.

"No I'm serious," Leo answered "You have to let me explain before you do or say anything ok,"

"Ok," Chris nodded.

He wasn't sure what to expect, but whatever his dad wanted to tell him he knew it would be serious. Several different ideas of what it could be had gone through Chris's mind. Was Leo leaving? Would he come back? Did he want Chris to go with him? The last thing he expected was what had dematerialised before his own eyes. Leo had disappeared in mass of black orbs.

* * *

Right now Chris felt a mixture of emotions. He felt shocked, scared and angry. Leo re-materialised in front of him with a look of uncertainty on his face. He had no idea how Chris was going to react. He had lied to his son, would Chris forgive his betrayal? Well at least he hasn't freaked out, Leo thought looking on the upside. "You ok?" Leo asked.

"I…I," Chris was speechless. How the hell did he answer that? "Your… Your…."

"A Darklighter," Leo confirmed.

"But how? I mean I've been with you all day. Your orbs they weren't black earlier,"

"I took a potion to disguise them,"

"You lied to me," Chris stated his voice getting edgier as the anger inside him began to surface.

"I had to," Leo answered sadly "I knew you wouldn't trust me if you knew the truth,"

"Damn right," Chris spat "You're a darklighter. It's your job to kill whitelighters. To kill me,"

"No I couldn't. I wouldn't," Leo pleaded "Chris I know I should have been honest with you from the start. But I figured that if you knew who I really was you wouldn't want to get to know me,"

"Are you going to kill me?" Chris asked meekly. "Has all this just been away of getting close enough to attack me?"

"What! No!" Leo answered surprised "Chris you're my son. Please I couldn't bear the thought of you being scared of me,"

"I…I don't know what you expect me to say," Chris sighed, "This is the last thing I expected. I have to go,"

"No wait," Leo made a grab for Chris' orbs. "Please don't leave like this,"

"I just need some time to get my head around all this," Chris told him. "I'll be back I promise," Leo nodded and watched his son orb out.

* * *

When Chris' orbs appeared in his bedroom the last person he expected to find sitting waiting for him was Matt. Chris sighed, the last thing he wanted to deal with right now was his perfect 'never does anything wrong' brother. He had enough on his mind at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" Chris spat.

"Well hello to you to little brother," Mattanswered sarcastically.

"What do you want Matt?" Chris snapped.

"To find out what the hell is wrong with you," Matt answered slightly annoyed and taken a back at his brother's attitude.

"Nothings wrong with me,"

"Bull shit!" Matt swore "You've been a constant pain in the ass for weeks now. What ever the problem is we can deal with it. Just let me in Chris. Please,"

"My only problem is you!" Chris spat back before turning on his heal and walking away.

Matt hadn't finished though. "What the hellsmeant by that?" Matt asked following Chris upstairs to the attic.

"Nothing. Forget it," Chris dismissed.

"No I won't," Matt, demanded, "I want to know what you meant by that,"

Chris span round to face his brother, glaring hard at him. Matt saw the fire in his jaded eyes. And for the first time he was frightened of his brother, because he had no idea what Chris would do next.

"Ever since you came back into our lives everything's been screwed up," Chris yelled. "I wish I'd never found you,"

Matt paled. He remained silent listening to his brother's rant. "You're the reason this family's so screwed up. Because of you I've never had a father. I lost him before I was even born. He's never loved me, I could never measure up to his precious Wyatt," Chris could feel himself getting more and more worked up by the second.

"Chris I…"

"But I could always count on mom," Chris added cutting his brother off. "That was until you came back. Then all of a sudden I've been replaced. You don't belong in this family, you never have. You've got your own and now you've stole mine!" Chris screamed

"You finished?" Matt asked his voice level masking any hint of anger. But inside he was seething! How dare Chris say those things to him. He didn't deserve this. He was the victim in all of this. He hadn't asked to be kidnapped all those years ago. He hadn't asked for his entire life to have been one big lie. And most importantly he hadn't asked to be found. He had been perfectly happy being blissfully unaware of his true heritage.

"You listen to me you selfish little brat!" Matt lost his cool. His voice was low and threatening, surprising Chris. "You think you're the only one who's ever suffered. You're dead wrong. You have no idea what it's been like for me the past couple of months. Until I met you I was just Matt Turner, all right maybe I wasn't a regular kid but I had two parents who loved me and I thought I knew everything about my family. Now I'm Wyatt Halliwell super witch, the most powerful force of good in the world. My entire worlds been turned upside down. You have no idea how frightening that is,"

"I don't have to listen to…" Chris began

"I'm not finished," Matt, hissed "Your whole life you've had someone there helping you with your powers. Explaining what they were and why you had them. I had no one. I though I was a freak! Every night when I went to sleep Iused to praythat they'd be gone by the time I woke up,"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is getting my head around all this. I keep imagining what it would have been like growing up as Wyatt and not Matt. On one hand I keep dwelling on what I'd be like now, would I be the same. Would I have been as happy? Then there's apart of me that feels guilty, because I would never of had the parents I've got now. I love them more than anything but I feel like I'm betraying them by wanting to get to know who I should have been and who my family are," Matt was crying now.

"Alright maybe you got the rough end of the stick with dad. But that's not my fault. I never asked for him to desert you and I'm definitely not to blame for it. So stop acting like you're the only one who got the shit end of the deal. Because your not!"

Chris glared at his brother for an instant before orbing out, leaving Matt angry and alone.

* * *

Chris knew that he should feel bad for Matt and deep down part of him did, but his brother had no right to give him a hard time just because he had way too much emotional baggage. It wasn't his faultMattfelt like that and he was sick and tired of the whole world revolving around Matt. It always had. Since before he could remember every action that had been made in his life had some how a connection to his brother. His father's lack of parenting skills. His mother's overprotective streak. His constant feeling of never being able to measure up to this perfect image of his older brother. He'd had enough of all of it.And now he had the added problem of his darklighter father.Someone else deserved to feel as crappy as he did right now.

He stood outside a rather large and expensive looking home. The owners must be very wealthy, Chris though as he climbed the stone steps to the front door. He hesitated briefly before ringing the bell.

A woman in her mid forties answered the door, her brown eyes shone warmly at Chris as she greeted him. "Can I help you young man?"

"Mrs Turner?" Chris asked.

"Yes,"

"I'm a friend of your sons," Chris smiled sweetly at her "Could I come in for a moment please. I really need to talk to you. I think there's something you should know about Matt,"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"So your brother's back?" Piper asked Matt hopefully. She and Leo had orbed into the attic where they had just found their eldest son looking rather upset.

"Was," Matt corrected.

"What do you mean was?" Matt didn't answer.

"Matthew," Piper spoke sternly "What are you not telling us?"

"We had an argument," Matt answered gingerly. He really didn't want his parents to know about his and Chris' little spat. They had enough on their plates without him adding to their troubles.

"How bad an argument?"

"Pretty bad," Matt winced waiting for his mother to erupt. But she never did. She just sighed and sat down next to her son on the couch. She had put her head in her hands and let out another exasperated sigh.

"Sorry mom," Matt answered. He had taken to casually calling Piper and Leo, mom and dad over the last couple of weeks. At first he wasn't sure how it would be received. But the first time Matt had called her mom, Piper's eyes had lit up. So he had just gotten into the pattern of calling them mom and dad.

He had noticed that while he had started calling Leo, dad, Chris had started calling dad, Leo.

"It's alright honey," Piper answered breaking his thoughts "I assume there's a good reason why you and your brother were fighting,"

"Yeah,"

Piper waited for more of an explanation, but realised that Matt wasn't going to give her one. "Well are you going to expand on that,"

"I'd rather not," Matt, answered, "Some of the stuff we said to each other was both private and pretty hurtful,"

The sound of Matt's mobile phone ringing stopped Piper from answering. "Oh hey mom…" Matt answered. "What… no… calm down…Why are you crying? Alright… well I'm on my way back now…. Shouldn't be long. Ok…ok I won't be long… mom please don't cry…whatever it is we'll sort it out… ok see you soon. Bye,"

Matt hung up the phone. "What was that all about?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea," Matt answered still confused by the conversation with his mom. "Look I have to go. I think something's kicking off at home,"

"Is there anything we can do?" Piper asked.

"No it's alright, I'm sure it's nothing really" Matt answered "I'll try and orb out later, ok" Piper and Leo watched as their eldest disappeared into blue orbs, just as their youngest re-materialised from them.

"Hi honey," Piper greeted Chris cheerfully.

"Hey," Chris answered going over to the book and flipping through it.

"How was school?" Piper asked Chris while giving Leo a look.

"Fine," Chris answered still flipping through the pages of the book.

"Just fine," Piper probed further. Chris was blatantly lying to her face and there was no way she was just going to let him get away with it. She'd keep on till she got the truth if it killed her.

"Yeah,"

"So what classes did you have today?"

"Why?" Chris asked looking up for from the book.

"Can't a mother take an interest in what her son does?"

"I guess," Chris shrugged "Fine I had double Maths, English and basketball,"

"Really," Piper answered rather amused with the fact Chris was still keeping up this charade. "So can you tell me how you managed to play basketball without your kit? Because you brought it home yesterday to be washed,"

SHIT!

Chris looked up at his mother with a nervous smile. "Did I say basketball, I meant swimming,"

"Right. Because it's easy to confuse the two," The smile on Piper's face vanished "Where were you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chris answered innocently.

"I asked where you were today, because you sure as hell weren't at school,"

"I…"

"Don't you dare trying lying to me Christopher," Piper cut him off harshly "Your teacher called asking how long we thought your going to be off sick. Apparently a Mr Wyatt called and told them his son was too sick to come into school today. You wouldn't by any chance know anything about that, would you?"

Shit! Shit! Shit! That was the only word that could sum up what Chris was thinking right now. They couldn't know about the other Leo. His mom and Leo would go 'nuclear' if they knew that he'd been bunking off school to hang out with the darklighter version of his father. His mother was waiting for an explanation.

"Well?" she asked, "I'm waiting,"

"I'm sorry mom," The statement shocked Piper. She was expecting a smart mouthed answer from the stroppy, bad tempered teenager that had taken the place of her little boy. But she never got it. For the first time in weeks she thought she saw part of her Chris behind the mask that he had put up recently.

Piper and Leo followed their son over to the couch. "Honey what is it?" Piper had noticed the tears forming in her son's eyes and was genuinely getting concerned.

"I couldn't go to school mom," Chris cried "I'm sorry. I just couldn't face it"

"Why?"

"Tommy's still giving me such a hard time,"

_Well, Chris thought. That isn't a total lie. The guy is still being an arse!_

"He keeps saying that he's going to kick the crap out of me," Chris let the tears flow over. "I'm scared mom. That's why I skipped school,"

"Oh honey," Piper cried pulling Chris into a hug "It's alright, I understand,"

A big part of Chris felt guilty. All right it was true that Tommy was still picking on him and he hated going to school because of it. But that wasn't technically the reason why he had cut school today. But he knew that he couldn't tell them the truth, so he embellished the situation at school to hide the real truth.

"I thought things had gotten better at School. I mean you haven't mentioned anything since that day we found out about your brother,"

"Well," Chris sniffed "I didn't want to worry you. You were so busy with Matt that I didn't want to be a nuisance,"

Now Piper felt really guilty. Her little boy was having problems at school and she had been too busy to notice. "Oh Peanut," Piper whispered into his hair as she pulled him closer "I'm so sorry. I know I've been really unfair to you, but I promise that from now on, things are going to be different,"

"Really," Chris brightened pulling away from his mother momentarily; to make sure she really meant it.

"Really," Piper repeated.

Chris felt like he had something from his mother that he hadn't had in months. Her attention! He had hated not having his mom around. He had technically been an only child most of his life and felt like his mom had been taken away.

"I'm sorry mom," Chris cried "I know I've been a pain lately. I just felt like I was losing you. Matt turned up and all of a sudden, I was pushed to the side,"

"Oh Peanut," Piper cried, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you feel like that. I promise that I'll be around more,"

"Am I in trouble for cutting school?"

"No, you've got a pass. Just this once though," Piper answered "And if your having trouble at school you come to me ok. I'll blow the little brat up!"

"Ok mom," Chris laughed.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah,"

"Pancakes?" Piper asked

Chris grinned, "Yes please," The three of them started to make their way to the attic door when the sound of orbs filled the room.

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH!**" Matt screamed as he charged at his brother throwing them both to the floor.

Chris had been taken by surprise when Matt threw him to the floor. His brother was had gotten on top of him and Chris was trying to shield his face as Matt continued to punch him.

Matt was in a blind rage, he had never been so angry before in his life. He punched Chris hard in the face over and over again, letting all his anger and frustration out on his little brother. All of a sudden Matt felt himself being pulled off his younger brother.

"What the hell is going on?" Leo asked.

Neither Matt nor Chris answered their father. "Well," Piper asked, "Are you going to answer your father. Matt why on earth did you attack your brother?"

"Do you want to answer that one, or shall I?" Wyatt sarcastically asked Chris.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Chris answered innocently.

"You lying…" Matt lunged at him again, but this time Leo managed to grab his son around the waist before he got to him. "He went and saw my mom. He told her all about me getting to know you guys and that you're my real parents,"

"Is that true?" Piper asked

"She had a right to know," Chris justified.

"And I had a right to tell her in my own time," Matt spat "Thanks to you she thinks I'm planning on leaving home and moving in here. She's scared stiff that I'm going to stop calling her mom,"

"Overeating much!" Chris answered rolling his eyes.

"That's enough Christopher," Piper's voice was low and threatening.

"But mom…"

"No buts Christopher. I can't believe that you would do something so terrible. I'm really disappointed in you."

Chris felt crushed! "Mom please,"

Piper just looked at him with disappointed eyes.

"Go to your room. I don't want to see you again for the rest of the night," Piper added coldly.

Chris looked dejectedly at his parents and left the attic. Entering his room he flopped down on his bed and buried his head in his pillow. He had come so close to getting his mom back and now he had messed it all up. He had done it initially to hurt his brother, but instead he had not only hurt him but both his parents along with Matt's mom and dad.

Chris sighed, he didn't think it was possible, but he had a feeling that things were about to get a whole lot worse.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Chris had been lying on his bed for about an hour now. He was contemplating whether to brave going downstairs and face his parents. The look of disappointment on his mother's face was still haunting him. He realised that for first time in his life his mother was ashamed of him.

Letting the rumbling of his stomach get the better of him Chris cautiously ventured out of his bedroom. He got to the bottom of the stairs and came to a halt. His mom and dad were sitting at the dinning room table talking. Chris lent against the wall so he could listen in without being seen.

"_Chris is totally out of hand Piper," Leo exclaimed._

"_I know," Piper, sighed, "I don't know what to do? I don't know what's wrong with him," _

"_He's out of control Piper!" Leo answered bluntly "It's about time he received some discipline,"_

_Piper looked up at him eyes blazing. "Are you accusing me of not being able to discipline our son Leo? Because if you are, let me remind you that I've disciplined Chris a hell of a lot more than you have. Haven't I," She gave him a pointed look that told him not to push his luck._

"_Sorry Pipe," Leo answered sighing, "That came out wrong. I know you've done your best. And I know I should have been around more. I have a feeling that part of the reason Chris is acting out is because of me,"_

"_Maybe," Piper agreed "But still that's no excuse for what he's done to Matt's family. That was just plain spiteful and I didn't bring him up to purposely hurt other's,"_

"Maybe," Leo began cautiously " and this is only a suggestion. But maybe Chris needs to go and board at magic school for a while,"

"_WHAT!" Piper screeched._

"_Now just listen," Leo began "I'm not suggesting long term. But Chris could do with a time out. He's angry with all of us at the moment, we both know he hates being at home right now. Maybe spending so time away from home will help. Plus he's having trouble at school at the moment, maybe pulling him out a mainstream school is the best thing,"_

_Piper pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "Maybe your right. I'll talk to Paige about it,"_

Chris felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. So they didn't want him. They never had. He had been right all along, now that they had gotten their precious Wyatt back there was no room for him anymore. Chris could feel the tears pricking at the back of his eyes. No! He wouldn't cry. If they didn't want him then fine.

"I'll go pack then," Chris answered stepping out from behind the wall to face his parents. His voice was calm, desperately trying to mask any emotion.

"Chris," Piper answered surprised "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Chris answered coldly.

"Honey it was only a suggestion," Piper tried to reassure him "Nothings been decided yet,"

"Well maybe I should make it easier for you," Chris spat " I'll go pack. I'm not staying where I'm not wanted,"

"That's not what were saying," Leo answered.

"You must be pleased Leo," Chris answered trying hard not to lose it and break down in tears "With me out of the way you get your family back,"

Leo was taken aback by Chris' statement. Did he really believe that he wanted him out of their lives "Chris I don't want to push you out. Look son.."

"Don't call me that!" Chris hissed at his father "You haven't earned the right to call me that,"

"Chris," Piper warned. However her voice softened when she saw the look of hurt in his eyes. "Baby it's not what you think. We were just discussing…."

"The best way to get rid of me," Chris answered.

"No," his parents answered in unison.

"Yes you were," Chris yelled "I heard you. 'I'm out of control'," he mimicked his father "Better ship me off to magic school then. Cause that'll fix me, won't it?" Chris didn't give his parents chance to answer, he orbed upstairs as fast as he could.

Reaching his bedroom he pulled a rucksack from under his bed and emptied the contents of one of his draws into it. He grabbed his wallet off the dresser and stuffed into his bag before orbing out seconds before his parents opened his bedroom door.

Chris orbed to the beach hoping that Leo would be there. No such luck! He was nowhere to be found. "Dad," he called quietly praying that Leo would hear him.

A mass of black orbs settled down beside him. "Chris," Leo answered surprised. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned, sensing how upset Chris was.

Chris threw his arms around his father's midriff and hugged him tightly.

"Hey," Leo soothed stroking the top of Chris' hair, slightly taken aback by the change in his son's attitude since this afternoon. "What is it? What's happened?"

"Th… they don't love me," Chris cried, "They don't want me,"

"What do you mean?"

"They're sending me away to magic school,"

"What? Why?"

"Because now that they have their precious Wyatt back, I'm no longer needed," he spat, roughly wiping tears from his eyes.

Leo just held Chris tighter, kissing the top of his head.

"Can I come home with you Dad?"

Leo gently pulled away from Chris and held him at arms length. "Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked Chris. Looking up at his father Chris nodded.

Grinning, Leo pulled Chris back into a hug. "Of course you can son. That's all I want. We've missed you so much. Your mother's going to be so happy to see you,"

"I can't wait to see her," Chris answered.

Leo wrapped his arm around Chris' shoulder "Come on, let's go,"

"Go where?" Piper Halliwell asked from behind them.

* * *

Piper and Leo watched in horror as their youngest son disappeared into hundreds of blue orbs.

"Oh god!" Piper cried, "Where'd he go?"

Leo closed his eyes. Praying that he would be able to sense for Chris. Chris had misunderstood what he and Piper had been talking about. The intension wasn't to get rid of Chris, just give him some space. "He's upstairs,"

Piper left the table and headed for the staircase. "What are you doing?" Leo asked

"Going to talk to him,"

"Maybe we should leave him to cool down,"

"Not likely," Piper called back as Leo began following her. "He's all ready to leave,"

Leo caught up with Piper as approached Chris' door. "We have to make him understand that were not trying to get rid of him Leo. He just has to realise that things can't stay as they are," she finished, opening the door just as Chris again disappeared from the room.

"Leo," Piper asked panicked "Where'd he go?"

"I'll try sensing for…" Leo stopped

"What?"

"He's calling for me," Leo answered surprised "Why would he orb away, only to call for me seconds after?"

"Maybe he's in trouble," Piper answered, her voice full of fear.

"Come on," Leo grabbed her hand and orbed them both to where Chris had been calling.

As they settled back down to earth, they could see two figures in the distance. Moving closer, Leo was the first to notice that it was Chris wasn't alone. The closer they got, the more evident it became that the person with Chris was Leo.

How the hell is that possible? Piper asked herself. Leo was right beside her, it wasn't possible for him to be in two places at once.

"Can I come with you dad" 

Go where? Piper wondered. Who was this guy? Because he sure as hell wasn't her ex-husband.

"_Are you sure t_hat's what you wan_t?"_

No! Piper thought. Oh course it's not what he wants? Why would it be? He belongs with us.

Then she saw Chris nod in response and it felt like she had been kicked in the stomach.

"_Oh course you can son,"_

He isn't your son, Leo felt like screaming. He's mine! My son! And you can't take him.

"_Your mother's going to be so happy to see you,"_

I'M HIS MOTHER!

"I can't wait to see her," 

Piper felt her heart breaking. She was his mother. He was her baby. Nobody could take the place of her in his affections. Could they?

"Come on. Lets go," 

"Go where?" Piper asked.

* * *

Leo and Chris both turned in the direction of his parents, both standing looking shell shocked.

"Home," Alternative Leo informed them.

"Chris is home," His counterpart answered.

Leo laughed at the whitelighter "You call this a home? A place where he's ignored. Where his feelings are put last. Where his own parents forget his fifteenth birthday,"

"That was an accident," Piper answered defensively.

"No Piper," the darklighter answered. "Forgetting to pay the phone bills an accident! Not seeing the car before stepping into the roads an accident! Leaving a fifteen-year-old boy to celebrate his birthday alone is no accident. It's bad parenting!"

Piper bristled "Are you calling me a bad parent?" Piper could feel her anger rising " What would you know about raising a child?"

"Not much," Leo answered honestly "See I've not really had the chance to be a father to either of my children. With Wyatt it was my own fault. I should have been around more. But with Chris I had the opportunity stolen away from me,"

"Neither Chris or Wyatt are your sons," Piper answered "I don't know who or what the hell you are but you are not their father and you are not Leo Wyatt,"

"Why not?" Leo answered, "How small minded of you to believe that you're the only reality out there. In my reality it was Chris who had been taken as a baby. Not Wyatt!" He turned directly to his counterpart "You have no idea how lucky you've been Leo. You got both of your sons back and you've wasted the opportunity to get close to both of them. I won't be making that mistake. Come on Chris it's time to go home,"

"He's not going anywhere with you," Whitelighter Leo answered determined.

Darklighter Leo had had enough. His counterpart was acting like he could be nominated for the Father of the year award. Chris would be better off coming home with him. Chris had told him that they were shipping him off to magic school and he wasn't having that. He wasn't wanted here, but he was back home with him. He had promised Piper that he would bring their son home with him and he wasn't going to let her down. Forming a crossbow in his hand he pointed it directly at his double.

Leo stood frozen! The poisonous arrow pointed directly at his heart. His double was a darklighter!

Chris had been associating with the one evil whose job it was to kill him. What the hell was he playing at? That really wasn't the issue right now, was it? Impending death shouldbe his major concern.

"No dad don't," Chris' voice was so soft that neither Leo were even sure that they had heard it.

Chris' plea distracted darklighter Leo momentarily, giving his double the opportunity to take the upper hand. Whitelighter Leo threw hiscounterpart to the floor and began repeatedly punching him.

In fear of what Leo was going to do to his darklighter double Chris quickly grabbed the crossbow and pointed it at the man he used to call dad. "Get off him," Chris commanded.

Leo looked up to see his son pointing the bow at him. "Chris put it down," he ordered.

"Get off him first,"

"Chris do as I say,"

"No,"

"Chris I won't tell you again. Put the bow down or I'll…"

"You'll what Leo?" Chris asked "Pack me off to magic school. Abandon me again,"

"No son,"

"I'm not your son anymore," Chris spat "Now get off MY FATHER,"

Leo felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. Chris was choosing this darklighter over him. "You've turned him against us," Leo stated, his voice rising in anger. "I'll kill you," he yelled wrapping his hands around his doubles neck.

It happened in a split second! The moment Chris heard his mother's screams; he knew there was no going back. But he had hadno choice; Leo was going to kill him. He'd said so himself. So Chris pointed the crossbow at the man he had spent most of his life trying to get the attension of, the man heused to call daddy, closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

And now Leo was lying on the floor bleeding, with his mother draped over him sobbing hard.

Chris kept staring at them in shock of what he had just done. Darklighter Leo wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Looking at theLeo lying on the floor, Chris felt the tears sliding down his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he disappeared withthe other Leointo a mass of black and blue orbs.

Leo stared at the spot that his youngest had just disappeared from. The tears began to fall quickly as the truth finally sunk in.

He didn't know his son. He never had.Blood was their only connection. Other than that they were merely strangers!

**Authors note: Ok that all folks! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but it's the end of term, so I've been swamped with deadlines.**

**Thanks to everyone who's given me so much encouragement. You've made it so much easier for me to carry on with this story.**

**I'm sorry if you hate the ending, but I'm evil and I love cliffies. Don't worry though, if you want to know what happens next I am going to write a sequel. It's going to be called The Enemy Within and it'll focus on Chris in the alternative world with his new family.**

**Love and Lollypops:)**

**Mallorysgirl **


End file.
